


Gravity Falls: Reboot

by AspiringArmstrong



Series: Gravity Falls: Reboot [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Emersus, F/M, Portal - Freeform, Reboot, invictus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringArmstrong/pseuds/AspiringArmstrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of "Not what he seemed." The portal was opened and Mable made her choice, so did Dipper. Our hero is now stuck in the Mindscape and he can only turn to one person to bring him back to the life he knew... Bill.</p><p>This is the first book in a three part series and expanded universe of stories. Follow up books are "Gravity Falls: Invictus" and "Gravity Falls: Emersus"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A missed oppertunity

**_July 20, 2012_ **

Soos, Dipper and Mabel ride down the elevator behind the vending machine. As they pass the threshold into Stan’s secret lab, they all gasp.

“Guys, are we dreaming? Someone wake me up!” Mabel said in awe.

“This can’t be real” Dipper said while he looked at the various equipment.

“I don’t understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?” Soos said, wringing his hands.

“It’s just like the bunker in the woods…” Dipper commented, his eyes taking in everything.

“But what’s it doing under the shack?” Soos said

“Okay, okay, so he’s got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn’t mean anything bad!” Mabel walks over to a picture of her and Dipper and picks it up. “It’s still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?”

“It can’t be… It’s impossible.” Dipper walked over to where journals 1 and 2 were laying on the table. “The other two journals? All this time.... all this time, Stan had them!? I can’t believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!” Dipper kicked the desk in frustration. “Why would he have those journals?”

“Maybe he’s the author?” Soos said.

“Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!” Dipper opens each journal to the page with the portal on it and lays them out accordingly. He pulls out his black light and shines it on the images.

“Whoa” Mabel said.

“I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived and now it’s too late. The device, if fully operational could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!” Dipper said.

Everyone looked up at the clock overhead slowly counting down. It read one minute thirty-nine seconds.

“It’s the final countdown, just like they always sung about!” Soos said.

Dipper frantically flips through the pages till he lands on one titled ‘Manual Override’?

“The agents are right! We have to shut it down!” Dipper shouted. Mabel and Soos followed Dipper into the portal room. Everyone gasped as the ground began to shake. “There! Quick! Turn these together!” The row of three keys located on a panel with various lights and knobs were quickly turned by the trio. A large opening appeared with a hiss in the center of the room. A device rose from the ground revealing a large red button.

“That’s it! That’s the shutdown switch!” Dipper shouted.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!” screamed a voice from behind the trio. Everyone spun around to see Stan, visibly out of breath and his clothes torn. He looked to be worse for wear. “Please! Don’t press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me.” Stan pleaded.

“And I should trust you why?” Dipper retorted. “After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer? I don’t even know who you are!”

“Look,” Stan said, desperately “I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you’d just let me explain-” Stan’s watch began to beep. “Uh-oh. Oh-no. Brace yourselves!”

The ground shook, and everyone began to float in the air. They were all being drawn to the machine.

“T-Minus 35 seconds” the computer rang out.

Stan spun in midair, scrambling for something to grab onto, Dipper floated up and struck his head on a beam.

“Dipper!” Mabel screamed, her foot hooked on a wire that connected to the manual override device.

“Mabel! Hurry up and shut it down!” Dipper screamed. His twin nodded and crawled along the wire her foot was caught in and worked her way to the button.

“NO! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop!” Stan said. He clawed desperately towards his niece. Soos shoved himself into the air and slammed into Stan, knocking him away “Soos! What are you doing?” Stan smacked him on the head “I gave you an order!”

“Sorry Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now, protecting those kids!”

“Go Mabel! Press the red button!” Dipper shouted and shoved off the support beam. He launched himself into Stan and Soos like a rocket, knocking them in the opposite direction.

“No! You can’t!” Stan pleaded.

“Grunkle Stan,” Mabel sobbed “I don’t even know if you’re my grunkle! I want to believe you, but -”

“Then listen to me!” Stan said “Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?”

“T-Minus 20 seconds” The computer said. The portal fluctuated rapidly and shoved Stan, Soos and Dipper against the wall. Dipper felt something slam against him.

“I wanted to say you’re going to hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I’ve worked for, everything I care about, it’s all for this family!” Stan shouted.

“Mabel! What if he’s lying!” Dipper said “This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!”

“Mabel! Look into my eyes! You really think I’m a bad person?” Stan pleaded

“He’s lying! Shut it down NOW!” Dipper screamed.

“Mabel, Please!” Stan said

Mabel looked away and lowered her hand to the button, then looked at Grunkle Stan.

“Six, Five,”

Dipper knew that look, he knew his sister. She’s going to let him down.

“Grunkle Stan… I trust you” Mabel said, and let go, floating up in the air to the center of the vortex.

“Well, I don't!” Dipper shouted and raised his hand. “Grappling Hook!”

Mabel’s trademark grappling hook had slammed into Dipper’s chest when the gravity fell. He aimed for the side of the vortex, and blew out a sigh of relief when it caught. He retracted at full speed, sending him flying directly towards the big red button.

“Dipper no!” Stan, Soos, and Mabel screamed. Dipper’s hand reached for his target.

“Three” The computer said.

Almost in reach…

“Two…”

Dipper slammed his hand down... but felt only air. To his horror, his fingers missed by a hair. He looked back, and saw Stan, Soos, and Mabel screaming. He couldn’t hear them, only the rhythmic thumping of the vortex he sped towards..

“One.”

Dipper’s back slammed into the event horizon. Every nerve ending screamed in protest as energy flooded into him. He thought he was screaming, but all he could hear was the pulsing rhythm that coursed into him.

Everything became black.

*           *           *

“Umm… hello?” Dipper squeaked. He could see his hands, himself, and Journal 3 just fine. They were floating next to him. Dipper hastily grabbed the journal  and looked around frantically.

A starless void filled his vision. He saw nothing. No sights, no sounds, no source of light. He needed to fix this, find out where he was and how to get back. He grabbed Journal 3 and flipped through the pages to see if anything in there could help him. “Bats, Gnomes, Demons, Mushrooms, Thunderbirds…”

He stopped on the page with a picture of a triangle with a hat and an eyeball.

“No… no no no no no… NO!” Dipper said with a scream and turned the page. He re-read the entire book two or three times, with no answers. “Oh god I’m going to regret this… the journal only has the spell to defeat him… but how do I summon him?”

“Oh, there’s more tradition than needed. Someone once thought you need eight candles… and someone had a picture of crossed eyes… and I love the part of saying Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium! Oh, and you need to say Backwards message… backwards like six times"

Dipper had found some blank space in the journal and was jotting all this down with a pen he kept on him..

“Oh it’s rium.. not eum for venetisarium” the voice corrected from behind him.

“Thanks… sometimes this journal only gives me half the information I need…” Dipper said and smiled at a floating triangle next to him.

“Yeah, really if I’m going to be summoned, I already know it weeks in advanced anyway… part of the whole omniscience dream-demon thing.”

Dipper finished jotting down the information and closed the journal. Sliding it back into his jacket, he put the pen in his pocket and took a breath.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” he screamed and pointed at Bill

“AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?” Bill pointed to himself “Pine Tree, are you all right? Your mind is a bit befuddled, but nothing outside a normal twelve year old human.”

“Ok…” Dipper huffed and gathered himself. “Still freaking out about everything.”

“It’s been... like six weeks since you’ve arrived? I thought you’d be used to anything.” Bill chuckled and began to turn upside down.”

“Grunkle… made the machine in the journal, and now I’m stuck inside it… somehow.”

“Inside… you.. oh.. haha.. hahahaha.. hahahahahahaha” Bill said laughing hysterically now. His pyramid face flashing unsettling images that made Dipper’s mind cry out in anguish, but he couldn’t bring up any of the unspeakable horrors that he just saw, he just knew it would cause him future torment the rest of his life. “You think… oh, that’s so funny!”

“The machine… it’s a universal portal… thingie...I fell inside it and now I’m stuck here.” Dipper said.

“Where do you think ‘here’ is?” Bill asked with glee.

“I… don’t know.” Dipper said uncomfortably.

“My home! The mindscape! I don’t get many visitors. Mostly people call me over to do things for them. I knew you were better than that Dipper. Let's let bygones be bygones. You kinda have to since… Haha… hahahahaha.”

“What’s so funny!” Dipper screamed.

“You’re here! That’s what’s so funny! You’re here... and no one else is! And not just your dream you! It’s your you you! Don’t you get it?”

“No one else?” Dipper asked, his stomach sank.

“The portal… malfunctioned… Somehow there was an influx of matter in the anti-matter field and well…” Bill trailed off and floated next to Dipper. He got real close and whispered into Dipper’s ear. “You are the only one it saved.”

“No... not Gravity Falls…” Dipper sighed. Bill floated in front of Dipper and stretched his arms out. “Oregon?”

“Bigger,” he whispered with a chuckle.

“The… USA?” Dipper said, his stomach getting sicker by the second. Bill looked to be hold back his laughter.

“B… bigger!” Bill laughed.

“The earth? The solar system?” Dipper’s mind went numb. Everything was destroyed.

“HAHA BIGGER!”

“The Galaxy?”

“BIGGER!” Bill screamed, he was turning bright red and spinning like a top

“The universe? My universe is destroyed?”

“HAHAHA SO SELFISH!” Bill screamed with glee and twirled around and around. “Everything! All of time and space in all dimensions, realms, and worlds. This space, is the only spot that machine didn’t take out like last weeks’ garbage.”

Dipper couldn’t believe it.

“Everything you’ve known and loved never existed” Bill whispered into his ear. “All thanks to Stan… That’s why I’ve been trying to stop him… and you. I knew this will come about, no thanks to Stan and that six fingered idiot.”

“Fix it…” Dipper said defeated.

“I would LOVE TO! Do you know how many TV shows I’m missing? But… I can’t.”

“Why?” Dipper looked up. “Why? Why can’t you do anything?”

“I haven’t made a contract.” Bill said. Blue flames burst around the triangular figure. “I can restore the reality as you remember. All your friends and loved ones will be back. You can even make a few… changes to them.”

“What… kind of changes?” Dipper said suspiciously.

“Oh all kinds! Want to be rich? Want me to show you where all the mystery monsters hide so you can go and find them? Want to one up your sister on the summer romance department? Want ultimate power and unlimited knowledge?”

“Mabel… Wendy… Stan…Pacifica...” Dipper said thoughtfully. “What do you want in return?”

“Well... here’s the thing… I can’t grant that wish without a contract and getting what I want… I don’t want to be a dream demon anymore. I want out of here. If you do the contract, your wish would be to promote me to… say reality demon. Then, in gratitude, I’ll warp the time/space world back to where it was, with a few changes on your part. Just call me anytime and we can make minor tweaks. It’s like a class project!”

“And will things go crazy like having it rain chocolate milk?” Dipper asked suspiciously.

“You won’t even know I’m there.” Bill said and extended his hand.

“I don’t know… You, able to go out in the real world? I’m not buying it.” Dipper said. “I guess we’re going to be stuck here.”

“What? Why don’t you trust me?” Bill said.

“Because every time you show your face, bad things happen! And now you want me to let you out into the real world? Was this your plan all along?” Dipper said.

“Ha! You think I’d make something as convoluted as the turn of events that took place in a completely random and unrelated order that would allow all of reality to be destroyed, except for you, just so I can find passage into the real world? That’s not like me at all!”

“Yes, It’s exactly like you!” Dipper said.

“Look Pine Tree. You just lost Shooting Star, Llama, Ice Queen, and everyone else you know and love. You’re stuck here, and I’m stuck here. Let’s make a deal, and get out of here.” Bill said.

“The deal… is you’re with me. You’ll be by my side the whole time, as a cousin… Bill Pines. Only you and I will know this… you’ll be human, but with your powers. If things about the world are… off, you’ll change them. I want to keep my eye on you.”

“Haha… I only got one!” Bill said with a smile. “That it? Everything will be back the way it was, The explosion never happened.”

“Yeah… maybe… I dunno… Wendy could look past those three years?” Dipper said. “I mean, it’s silly… no don’t do it.”

“Oh it’s not a problem!” Bill said. “You’re my cousin! I’ll do anything for you! We’re going to have so much fun! I’ll walk around in a funny meat suit that gushes and oozes all over the inside, riddled with hormones!”

“I hope I thought of everything…” Dipper said. Bill extended his hand, covered in blue fire. Dipper reached out and grabbed hold; the blue flame encased him, setting all of his nerve endings alight again.

Dipper let out a scream of anguish; he heard Mabel’s voice crying out his name just as he lost consciousness.


	2. A New Cousin?

**_August 3, 2012_ **

Dipper let out a moan. He felt something cold on his forehead. He tried to sit up but felt someone gently press his chest, keeping him lying down.

“Dipper, you’re going to be all right. You need to keep lying down.” said the voice. Dipper tried to open his eyes, but couldn’t due to something on them.

“Dipper,” said the voice. He could tell who it was now, the first time it sounded distorted like someone was choking on their words. Mabel was holding his hands. “They kept telling me to go, but I couldn’t. I had to threaten a nurse with my grappling hook.”

“What…” Dipper said. His voice was hoarse and could barely choke out the words.

“It’s been weeks. You flung yourself in the middle of the portal, destroying it and the lab. You’re burned… pretty bad. The doctors say you’ll recover, and most of it is superficial, but there will be scarring.”

“Are… you ok?” Dipper said, he wanted to cry so badly, but he needed to be brave for her.

“Yes, we’re all ok.” Mabel said and squeezed his hand. “We’ll all be ok. You, me, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Billeah.”

“Wait... Bill... lee?” Stan stammered. “Who…”

“Shh,” Said a voice he thought he knew, but was foreign. “Mabel, the doctor said his memory might be an issue.”

Dipper’s mind raced, was it an all a dream? It had to be a dream. The deal, the mindscape, all of it.

“Who’s Billeah?” Dipper asked.

“I’m so sorry,” Mabel said, almost crying.

“No, it’s ok Shooting Star, Pinetree, it’s me! Your cousin!” Billeah said. He felt a soft, dainty hand grasp his free one and gave it a squeeze. Then some movement, as a frail body pressed against his chest and what appeared to be a kiss on the cheek. “Surprise, Pinetree...” Billeah whispered and let out a giggle.

“Oh god… Oh god… Oh god…” Dipper began to repeat and hyperventilate. It was real, it really happened! He destroyed everything, and now Bill is holding his hand, he’s trapped in this bed and at the mercy of a mad dream demon! The heart monitor was screaming. His chest felt like a snake was coiled around it. He could hear someone barking orders, and he fell back into the inky blackness of his mind.

*           *           *

“Pine Tree… Spine tree… Brine Tree… Mine Tree… Oh how I wish I can take a peek… Soon my mind will be free...” Billeah sang.

Dipper floated back to his head and was able to open his eyes; He looked around, and saw his vision still impaired on his left side. He reached up and felt bandages covering his face.

He looked over and saw Billeah for the first time. She was sitting in the window, looking out. She was wearing a yellow lace dress that ended at her knees and met with yellow and black stockings, yellow ribbons and lace trimming the outfit. Her shoes and gloves were black, along with her tiny hat. The whole ensemble looked like something a porcelain doll would wear. Her skin was a pearly white, adding more to the doll like look. Her hair was long and curly, and pulled into a ponytail that coiled around to her mid back from under the hat that was worn off center. She tapped a yellow lace umbrella in time with her song.

“Bill?” Dipper asked. Billeah looked over and smiled.

“Hey! We match now!” Billeah said with a grin; she pulled back the long bangs that covered her left eye. Dipper then noticed her eye patch, it was black and shiny, just like her shoes.

“What?” Dipper said. His hand felt the bandaged side of his face.

“Yeah, shrapnel got in there. Doctors couldn’t save it. I asked if we could keep it in a jar I can wear as a necklace, but they gave me a funny look. I told him you wanted to keep an eye on me.” Billeah hopped out of the window sill. Dipper was amazed, for a moment, Billeah was balanced on one toe tip, her hair, dress and everything was frozen in free-fall for a split second, before gravity returned and claimed its toll. “Almost…”

Billeah walked over, and lay across the bed and on Dipper’s legs.

“I can fix it,” She said, pointing the end of her lace umbrella at his damaged eye. “I told you I can alter things as you see fit.”

“Ok,” Dipper said. “Fix it.”

“Don’t you understand? I’m still me, I need a deal. That’s how this works.” Billeah said with a grin. Dipper saw her green eyes sparkle with an unnatural glow.

“What do you want then?” Dipper said suspiciously. 

“Your soul.” Billeah said with a straight face.

Dipper froze, and relaxed when Billeah began to laugh hysterically and roll on the bed. Her almost weightless figure still hurt when she rolled across his knees.

“Oh Pinetree, your face was perfect!”

Dipper was about to press for the deal when there was a knock at the door. Billeah looked up... well, upside down up, as she was lying across the bed on her back.

“Come in.” Dipper said.

Mabel, Soos, and Wendy entered the room.

“Hey little guy.” Soos said, and moved uncomfortably to the corner of the room. He looked over at Billeah and scooted back as far as he could. “Oh um, hey Billeah.”

“How is my sickie wicky twin?” Mabel said, squishing his face. “I wanted to bring Waddles, but they wouldn’t let me. So I took a picture of us in matching ‘get well’ sweaters so I can put on your wall!”

Mabel grabbed Billeah off the bed and the two of them dug into her giant backpack. Each one of them produced streamers, banners, and balloons. Within minutes, Hurricane Mabilleah had turned his nice white walls into something that would terrify a toddler. His one good eye couldn’t comprehend the amount of glitter, sequins, and sparkles. Billeah was in the process of attaching a disco globe when they heard an ‘ah-hem’ behind them.

“I think hospital policy draws the line at disco-balls” said an official looking doctor in the doorway. Mabel and Billeah both gave him big doe eyes and quivering pouty lips. Dipper was impressed the man survived such an attack and stood his ground. Billeah muttered something under her breath, seemed slightly disappointed and shoved the disco ball back into the oversized bag.

“Dipper, I wanted to go over your results and get you ready to check out.” The doctor said. Wendy stood next to Dipper and to his shock; she reached down and grabbed his hand. He looked up questioningly, and she gave him a warm smile and looked back to the doctor.

“I’m sorry to say we’ve done all us can, and are unable to save your vision in the left eye. I don’t want to go into too much gruesome detail. The orb is fine, and corrective lenses can be worn for aesthetics. There may be some light sensitivity and flashing, but that’s about all you’ll be dealing with.”

Dipper felt himself soaking in his own sweat.

“Um, Doctor? I wanted to know, where’s my parents… and Stan? I assumed once I was in the hospital, they would be here immediately…”

He felt his hand be squeezed by Wendy again. Mabel covered her mouth and turned away, burrowing her head in Billeah’s shoulder. He could see her shoulder shake. Soos stepped forward.

“I uhh…” He said rubbing the back of his neck “You see… they were called, and were on the next flight here. Stan’s machine… hiccupped… or something and… their plane...” 

“And Stan’s in custody,” Wendy finished. “Those government goons have raided the Shack and detained him.”

“Mabel? Our parents… are…” Dipper couldn’t finish the sentence. Mabel head nodded. “Where are we going to go?”

“That’s the thing…” Wendy continued. The doctor began poking at him and listening to his heart while she talked. “Stan… lied to us about who he was. We don’t know who he really is, but after all the crazy stuff that happened, the real Stan showed up. Since he’s the only family you have now, He agreed to let you and Mabel stay so you don’t get put into the system.” 

“I see… and why isn’t he here now?” Dipper said.

“He’s fixing up the shack right now. Fake Stan left a huge mess, I offered real Stan to help, but he told me to come here and get you when it’s time for you to check out.” Soos said.

“I think he’ll be good to go tomorrow. We need to keep him on a moisturizer regiment for his burns. They’re going to hurt the next few weeks while they heal.” said the doctor, and writing a few notes on his chart.

“We’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” Wendy said, and messed up Dipper’s hair. “Rest, good food, and lots of cheesy monster movies, right Doc?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” the doctor said. He looked over the chart one more time and left. Billeah solemnly shut the door and walked over to a silently sobbing Mabel. While rubbing her back, grabbed her bag, and pulled out the disco ball. Dipper shot her an icy stare and shook his head no. Billeah gave him a sheepish grin and put it back then sat on the floor with a pout.

*           *           *

No one left him alone. They knew he was hurting, and everyone took turns sitting next to him. Wendy held his hand the whole time, and talked about the local gossip. Mabel showed him the hospital scrap book she made. He knew she was hurting as much as he was from losing their parents, but she was trying to show a brave face for him. They’d have their time to mourn the only way siblings can, but ‘Brave Mabe’ would do her best to force sunshine and rainbows into his brain until he got better.

Soos opened a laptop and called his girlfriend. She wished him well, and they both told him what everyone else knew. She was moving to Gravity Falls permanently, and getting married to Soos. Apparently it had been a crazy few weeks.

Billeah’s turn came up. Everyone else seemed rather exhausted and had fallen asleep on the armless chairs they brought in. Soos was propped up in the corner, Wendy was laying on Soos and Mabel was lying on Wendy. Dipper wondered if this was simply because of the situation, or if Billeah had something to do with it.

“Bill…” Dipper said with a low tone, as not to wake anyone up.

“Pinetree…” Billeah whispered back. “So what… do I hold your hand? I’m still trying to get used to all this… family stuff.”

“I’d… rather not,” Dipper said, pulling his arm away. For a moment, it looked like Bill was disappointed, or even hurt. “Why did you let this happen? You said everyone would be safe.”

“I did say that.” Billeah said, “But you didn’t want that.”

“What you mean I didn’t want that!” Dipper said in a harsh whisper. They both looked over to the sleeping inhabitants and held their breath. When no one moved, they looked back at each other.

“You said…. and I quote ‘you’re with me… you’re human but with powers.’ That means I still have my dream demon powers. That’s why I need to make deals to use them for you” Billie tapped her chin for a moment. “Oh yes, I said I’ll make everything the way it was, but the explosion didn’t happen. You were put back at the center of the machine. The inter-dimensional explosion failed, the machine still went kaboom but not big enough to kill anyone. The events after this happened naturally, and outside of the deal struck. The lab accident did result in something I didn’t expect. ”

“What’s that?” Dipper asked.

“The other Stan.” Billeah said with a grin.

“Who is he?” Dipper said.

“He’s umm…” Billeah said, and looked up… She looked visibly strained and clutched her head. “Oww! How can you humans use this… meat in your head? I can’t see everything at once!” 

“Wait… you’re human?” Dipper said, astonished. Billeah was rubbing her temples and nodded.

“That was the deal… I’m human, I’m your cousin. Your subconscious created my backstory… of how I’m orphaned and live with your parents. It... gave me those memories too. It’s always been the three of us from your sister’s perspective… we’re as thick as thieves.” Billeah said with a smile. Dipper could feel it was genuine. Did Billeah grow up with them?

“I gotta ask… why a girl?” Dipper said. “I mean, you’re Bill!”

“I tried being a boy when I took over your body, remember? All those angsty hormones… I didn’t want to do it again.” Billeah said with a grin.

“And a girl is better?” Dipper said.

“Oh yes! Irrational mood swings, being manipulative and subtle; I thought I had crazy down pat until I lived the twelve years as a human girl. Have you seen the mind games they play with each other? I mean, just recently, once a week…”

“Stop!” Dipper said in horror, and covered his ears. “Goodbye… childhood”

“Shhh… you’ll wake them up!” Billeah said.

“Yeah… so you can only use your powers if I make a deal with you?”

“Yup, you and only you” Billeah said, booping his nose.

“So fix all this. I want my eye back, and I want my parents back too.” Dipper said.

“Easily done… I just need something in return.”

“What’s that?” Dipper asked.

“More power. Just… give me my omnipotence back… I can’t think… or see… it’s all color and static… slow moving. I can feel this body aging every single second...” Billeah said. Her hands were trembling. “It may seem new to you, but I lived… a human life.

“You’ve just started living. Humans can live up to a hundred years.” Dipper said.

“That’s inhumane!” Billeah said. She quickly covered her mouth. “I thought… I… I don’t know what I thought.”

Dipper said coldly. “You think it’s easy to be us? To be human? You think you can float around and watch us and be amused by us? Well, now you get to live like us.”

“But… I don’t know what’s going to happen!” Billeah said, grabbing Dipper’s hand with both of hers. “Every day… I don’t know. I try to look, but it’s locked! This human brain can’t work right. I’ll do whatever you want! Give me back my sight!”

Dipper stared long and hard at Billeah. Her mascara was running, her whole body shook like a leaf, and she looked desperate. Had she lived twelve years, knowing this event would happen, and there would be a chance for him to wish her powers back?

“No.” he said coldly and pulled his hand away. He’s not going to let her have her way.

“But… your parents… my Aunt and Uncle Pines… I thought we were going to save them.” Billeah said. Her eyes were wide in terror. “I knew what happened, but assumed you would fix it… why won’t you fix it!”

“I’m not going to make any deals with you. This is what’s supposed to happen, than this is what happens. No one else can change their world on a whim, and why should I? What makes me so special that I can decide who lives and who dies? I’m not special.” Dipper said. He leaned forward and sneered. “And now, neither are you.”

“Aunt and Uncle Pines… are gone now? They’re really gone?” Billeah whispered. She was trembling all over. “I can bring them back. I’ll bring them back. Why won’t you let me bring them back? Dipper?”

Dipper turned over with a satisfied smile, listening to Billeah whisper over and over to her.

 


	3. A Time of Adjustment

_**August 5, 2012** _

__

Dipper stared out the window as Soos drove down the path to the Mystery Shack. He could hear Billeah and Mabel chatting away like best friends, and playing some sort of complicated patty cake game. The thought crossed Dipper’s mind if it was really some ancient demonic ritual Billeah was trying to teach Mabel to unlock her hidden powers.

“No! You did it wrong! It’s slap, slap, snap, high-five, underhand, and swish” Mabel corrected. Billeah giggled and the rhythmic and complicated choreography started again.

There goes that idea.

Dipper absently played with the gauze over his eye. It itched and was annoying to lose half his field of view. He knew Soos was to the left of him and he had to turn his head to see his friend, but he wasn’t going to let a little thing like a missing eye or the death of his parents to cave his resolve of trapping Bill.

“What is going on here?” Dipper asked as they crested over the final hill. The entire merchandise of the Shack was out on the front lawn. There was a huge sign that said “Closed for remodeling” and Grunkle Stan, the real one, throwing various objects into a huge dumpster and swearing like a sailor.

Dipper rolled down his window to hear what the man was screaming about.

“What the heck is this? Did he just sew a monkey torso onto an alligator body and add a chicken head? That doesn’t even make sense!” Stan complained and threw it into the trash bin.

“What are you doing?!” Mabel screamed and leapt out of the moving car. Soos had barely been able to slam on the brakes when her feet touched the ground. She bolted to dumpster and jumped in, throwing back out most of the things. “How could you do this?!”

“Hey!” Stan said. He reached into the dumpster and pulled out Mabel by the scruff of her sweater. He left her dangling over the gaping maw of the trash bin while she clung onto the chicken headed- monkey body-alligator legged creature.

“I helped you make this!” Mabel screamed. Everyone in the car gasped, just as she realized what she said, clung onto it even tighter and began to cry. “Grunkle Staaan!”

“I had nothing to do with this monstrosity or the hack that’s been living here! It’s garbage just like he is!” Stan shouted back. Mabel shown no sign of letting up her wail, or letting go of the monstrous creature she so lovingly created for the store. He shrugged and set Mabel and the monster back into the dumpster and began to sort his inventory.

“I know Mr. Pines… and that’s definitely not Mr. Pines. I wonder how long the fake Mr. Pines had been lying to all of us. The real Mr. Pines said I can keep working here, and seemed nice enough…” Soos said. He was fidgeting with his fingers before deciding to pull into the driveway and stop the car.

“You going to say something to him about what he did to Mabel?” Billeah said.

“She’s made her choice and trusted him…” Dipper said with a shrug and got out of the car. “I think I’ll introduce myself.”

Walking up to the mumbling old man Dipper held himself up and gave a tiny cough to let him know he was there.

“Oh, if it isn’t the man of the hour.” Stan said and looked Dipper up and down; he gave himself an approving grunt and went back to his sorting. “I can use some help going through these boxes. Anything made in Tijuana goes in the dumpster. I have an uphill battle of rebuilding the reputation of the Mystery Shack, and I won’t be scamming tourists… like he did. This whole thing was his idea from the start… can’t believe what he turned this place into without me around...”

“Oh umm… yeah.” Dipper said, grabbing a box and sifting through the odds and ends. “I wanted to officially introduce myself. I’m Dipper Pines”

Dipper held out his hand. Stan looked at it oddly, and slowly extended his and grabbed it, giving it a good shake.

“Nice to find someone has manners around here.” he said loudly, mostly towards the dumpster.

“You have… six fingers…” Dipper said, looking at the hand that was withdrawn.

“Yeah… so? Hand me that box, kid.” Stan said. He pointed to a box full of question mark T-shirts. “Polyester? When did he have these made?”

“It’s just… The journals...”

“We’ll talk about that later…” Stan said, pointing to his nose and giving Billeah a glance. Dipper nodded and zipped his lip. “Hey, you two going to gawk or start going through boxes? Dipper just got out of the hospital and already he’s helping out… unlike SOME PEOPLE!”

“NEVER!” screamed a voice from the dumpster. Soos slowly grabbed a box and moved closer to Stan while Billeah went to the dumpster and poked her head inside.

“She’ll come around… she’s my sister. I know her.” Dipper said confidently.

“You do, huh?” he said and chuckled. “Alright then. We’ll stick with that.”

*           *           *

Dipper’s first day back was wonderful. They got a lot of work done. Stan listened to Dipper’s input as to what the customers would ask for, and some of the specialty items they tended to buy. He even got to call the distributors and put in the orders.

Dipper knew he wanted to keep busy so he doesn’t think about the obvious. He spent all day and well into the evening sorting, shelving, and dusting the store until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Time to wrap it up kid, you just got out of the hospital, I know you’re stir crazy and all… Anyway, I wanted to give you this. The imposter had a box full of them, lord knows why.” Stan said and handed Dipper an eye patch. “It’s just… it will make ya look cooler, and the whole gauze thing is kinda grossing me out.”

Dipper took the eye patch and felt it in his hand. He remembered when he wore it when Mabel ran the store for the weekend, and felt a twinge of guilt.

“Is that how we’re going to refer to him? The imposter?” Dipper said softly, rubbing the eye patch between his fingers.

“That’s what he did, Family or not, he was reckless and endangered everyone pulling a stunt like that. You at least listened to me and tried to stop him. So yeah, he’s no brother of mine, he’s an imposter. He stole my life from me.”

“There was a fez…” Dipper said softly.

“It’s in the office; it’s yours if you want it.” Stan said and walked to the kitchen.

“He wasn’t always bad…” Dipper said softly.

“We can agree on that… but he made his choice, and got caught like an idiot.” Stan said and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and popped it open. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Stan used his foot to push out another chair.

Dipper put on the eye patch and joined the strange Grunkle in the kitchen. He offered the open beer to him, Dipper shook his head no.

“Hell, after all you’ve done, I figured you deserved a toast.” Stan said, shot gunning the can. “Ahh, it’s been awhile since I’ve had one of those.”

“I… I have so many questions.” Dipper said.

“You may be disappointed with the answers. If I give them to you.” Stan said. “First, I gotta ask. What’s Bill doing here, and why is he in a dress?”

“How… do you know about Bill?” Dipper said shocked.

“Bill and me go way back. He can get dolled up in whatever skin suit he wants, but I know him when I see him. He’s… different though. Who’d he possess? I don’t remember having any more siblings, so I don’t buy the whole “cousin” thing, no matter how adamant your parents explained it to me on the phone before… they decided to come here.”

“He’s… no, She’s human.” Dipper said. Stan looked at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

“Human? Like… human human?” Stan said with a chuckle. “Like, I can take her out into the woods for a ‘walk’ and we’d be done with Bill forever human?”

“I’m not sure… if that happened, and I wouldn’t condone such a thing.” Dipper said, shocked to hear Stan ponder the death of a twelve year old girl.

“I’m talking hypotheticals, kid. Don’t get your underwear in a knot.” Stan said and took a drink, “How?”

“The portal… I fell in.” Dipper said.

“And you lived… which, by all the math, you shouldn’t have… so you didn’t?”

“Oh, I lived… but no one else did.” Dipper said. He felt such a relief talking to someone about this. Stan was the Author, he knew what was going on and he was probably the only one he could open up to about all of this.

“So, how bad was the destruction? The town?” Stan said.

“Bigger…” Dipper said.

“The state?” Stan said.

“Bigger.” Dipper said.

“Not the country…” Stan said in astonishment. Dipper shook his head no. “It blew up the earth?”

“You’re still thinking too small…” Dipper said solemnly, remembering what Bill had said to him.

“You gotta help me out here kid, how much did it destroy?”

“Everything but the mindscape.” Dipper said. His hands were shaking. “I tried to hit the shut off switch… and missed. I failed us all. Grunkle… we found the articles of Stan Pine’s death, and all of his fake ID’s… He begged us to let the portal open, and that he’d explain to us why he was doing it. All summer long, and he lied to us. I had journal 3 the whole time, and he had the other two. He could have told us.”

“You’re what? 12-13 years old? That’s a lot of responsibility for a kid.” Stan said. “And how do you know everything was destroyed?”

“What?” Dipper asked. “I… It was black all around us; I was in an endless void.”

“Sounds right…” Stanly nodded. “But, you didn’t observe the destruction of the multiverse… You were told it was destroyed… by Bill.”

Dipper froze. The words of the journal, of the man in front of him flashed in front of him.

“Trust no one…” he whispered.

“Words to live by.” Stan said, and raised his second beer. “So, what’s the deal? What bargain did you agree too?”

“I… I didn’t trust him. I never trust him. He wanted to be free of the Mindscape and in our world without having to be summoned. I said the only way I’d do that is if he was human, and our cousin so I could keep an eye on him.”

“That explains that…” Stan said, pointing to Dipper’s eye patch. “So… Bill’s contracts are based on his intention, and yours. Do you remember the exact wording?”

“Bill said he could change our reality any time I wanted to fix things. I didn’t trust him, so I said he could only make changes to the re-created world if I told him to do it. When I asked him to bring my parents and my eye back, he said he couldn’t unless we struck a bargain, because that’s how his powers work.”

“But… you refused. Kid, you can get your parents back… why didn’t you?”

“Billeah… wanted to be Bill again. A human version of a fully powered Bill. Right now, Billeah is a twelve year old cousin who grew up with us. She lived that life. Mabel and her are best friends. I don’t remember any of it, since I was outside of the world when that reality came to pass, like I assume you were. Billeah said you came out of the portal.”

“Yea, we can talk about that later.” Stan said.

“Last night at the hospital… Billeah cried all night. Not because I denied her omnipotence… but because she lost Mom and Dad. She’s trapped like this, and I’m the only way she can exercise her powers.” Dipper said softly.

“Is that so?” Stan said. Faster than Dipper could comprehend Stan stood up and threw a kitchen knife at the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room. The force of the blow drove the knife all the way down the handle.

“Oh my god!” Dipper shouted. He heard a high pitched scream from behind the wall.

“You crazy old man!” screamed Billeah, she ran into the kitchen holding her cheek. Mabel was down the stairs in a flash with Waddles trailing behind.

“What did you do???” Mabel screamed and looked at the cut across Billeah’s face. “It’s bleeding! We need to go to the hospital!”

“Why didn’t you stop it?” Stan screamed back, “Always snooping around aren’t ya! Always watching! I was aiming for your head… I’m sure you moved it just enough…”

“Who does that?” Dipper screamed and rushed over to Billeah.

“Careful whose side you rush to.” Stan said, glaring at Mabel.

“I’m fine Mabel, It’s just a scratch.” Billeah said with a smile. Blood was clearly running down her porcelain skinned cheek. Dipper looked it over, and washed away the blood. It was just a shallow cut. If they bandaged it right, it wouldn’t even leave a scar. He ran to the front counter of the store and pulled out the first aid kit. He gingerly applied ointment on the cut and patched it up.

“I can’t believe you’re patching… that thing… up” Stan said coldly.

“She’s my cousin… and your great niece. You should treat her as such.” Dipper said defiantly. Billeah’s sniffed back tears as Dipper finished his first aid. “Mabel, help her to bed, I’ll be up shortly.”

“You sure?” Mabel said pleading. “I really miss you…”

“Yes, I’ll be up soon.” Dipper said and gave her a hug. Billeah leaned in and hugged the two of them. Dipper noticed how warm she was, it only reaffirmed Bill’s trapped as a human girl.

Mabel and shook up Billeah left upstairs. Dipper and Stan listened to the footsteps and said nothing until the movement stopped, and they were in bed.

“Are you crazy??” he whispered.

“What?” Stan asked.

“You threw a knife through a wall! It could have killed her!” Dipper hissed.

“And?” Stan asked, opening a third beer.

“What if it was Mabel?” Dipper asked.

“I wouldn’t make that mistake. Mabel walks like a hurricane followed by a Macy’s fair. Bil...leah is like a cat.”

“You realized she’s registered as living here now… and you’re her legal guardian. Should she end up dead under your care, you could be sharing a cell with… him.” Dipper pointed out.

“Meh…” Stan shrugged. “I’ve been to worse places.”

“Everything’s legal…” Dipper said.

“...When there are no cops around.” Stan chuckled. His face lit up for a moment, and became serious. “You need to go to bed. I promise I won’t try to assassinate that being… for now.”

Dipper gave up and decided to tally this in the win column. He got a drink of water, brushed his teeth and trudged up stairs.

Mabel and Billeah were in the same bed, holding each other and sleeping soundly. Dipper undressed, got into his pajamas and got into his bed and rolled over.

As he was drifting off, he smelled a combination of glue and glitter and felt the familiar arms of his sister wrap around him. He missed her so much. He grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with her and laid on his back. She laid on his chest and was sound asleep.

“Dipper?” Billeah said softly, holding her pillow to her chest and looked away, rather shyly.

“What?” he asked, annoyed.

“Mabel… usually… and we…” Billeah said. She stammered and turned around, heading back to the bed on the other side of the room “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Hey,” Dipper said, wondering if he’s going to regret this. “There’s room”

Billeah’s face lit up. She gently crawled into bed with him, taking the other side, opposite of Mabel. The two of them locked hands over his heart and fell asleep. Dipper wanted to hate Billeah, but seeing her sleeping on him like this, made him want to protect her and keep her safe, just like Mabel. Was this all a master plan of Bill’s or was Billeah the result of a deal gone wrong and was really just a young girl, alone and scared, who lost the only family she had, and felt just as vulnerable as Mabel and he?

It didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep. But as he fell into slumber, he could swear he felt someone watching him.

 

 


	4. Old Friends

_**August 5, 2012** _

Dipper’s dreams were filled with images he could not describe. They flashed too fast for him to comprehend. It was painful and hurt him down to his soul. He knew there was something coming, and he couldn’t stop it.

“Pinetree,” Said a soft voice above him. “It’s ok, just float up to me.”

Dipper felt like he was swimming to the surface of a lake, fighting against the things below him that wanted to swallow him whole. He saw light, and broke the pristine surface tension and gasped.

Sitting up, Dipper was hyperventilating. Billeah was straddled on top of him and gave him a smile, stroking his hair.

“I want to see what’s going on in there… You looked in pain. I thought I felt.. or recognized something,” She whispered. “Please… let me look?”

“What… are you doing?” Dipper said. His throat was dry as a bone. Billeah twisted slightly and grabbed her bag, She produced a small water bottle and handed it to him.”

“That was a bad one.” She said with a smirk. “Normally it’s not so bad, but I think it’s going to get worse. I can’t tell, because I can’t, but if you want… need me to, I can take a tiny little peek. Just… give me something, anything in return… a bottle cap… _something_.” Billeah’s hand kept stroking his hair, she had an almost desperate look. She  
wasn't looking at Dipper, but trying to peer inside his head.

Dipper’s first impulse was to throw Billeah off him and storm out. He’d have every right to do so. But, would that make him like his Grunkle downstairs? Dipper sighed, and wrapped his arms around Billeah. He felt her tense up, and slowly relax as she embraced him. Billeah’s shoulders shook and he could hear soft squeaks in his ear.

“Hey… don’t cry,” Dipper said confidently.

“You… put me here. I should hate you.” Billeah whispered. “I should try with every ounce of my being to trick you to release me…”

“But you can't?” Dipper asked.

“No… you’re family. I love you and Mabel so much. I’ve been alone for so long, and you took me in and had me be a part of something. I remember every time I visited your  house. I remember how welcoming you were when I moved in permanently. I remember my mom and dad, and yours. Why would you do this to me?”

Dipper didn’t know how to answer her.

“Look” Dipper said, pulling away from Billeah. “Behave yourself around Stan. Even if I wanted to, I have a feeling if he catches wind that you’ve used any of your powers. You’ll go for a walk and never return.”

Billeah’s soft crying stopped. She pulled herself away, and wiped away a few tears and composed herself.

“Go on downstairs, I need to dress.”

*           *           *

Dipper walked down the stairs and was blasted with the smell of maple syrup and bacon. Mabel and Wendy were working frantically at the stove. Dipper sat down at the table and reached for a strip of bacon from the absurdly large pile on a platter at the center of the table.

“Stop!” Mabel said, waving a spatula threateningly. “Wendy!”

“On it!” Wendy said, and grabbed a pharmacy bag. “Doctor’s orders, we need to take care of the burns first thing in the morning.”

“Oh… umm, I can do that.” Dipper said, His face was turning bring red. “Or Mabel…”

“Pancake duty!” Mabel said and gave him a wink. Dipper clung to the seat of the chair as Wendy dragged it to the center of the living room. Mabel was grinning ear to ear and made a kissy face to him.

“Alright… shirt off!” Wendy ordered and read the large tube of burn cream.

“I umm…” Dipper stammered.

“Look, You have a choice here. I san do it, or I can get Stan to do it. We’re the only two in this house right now who has the actual strength to rub this junk into the center of your burns, and keep a light enough touch around the edges.. I think Billeah would break her wrist trying.” 

Dipper gulped and took off his shirt.

Wendy stood there and stared at him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her.

“Oh… Dipper…” she whispered.

Dipper closed his eyes and felt her hands gently rub in the ointment on the  
burns across his back. It was like fire had licked various areas, leaving pink  
skin untouched in between each strip of blackened flesh.

The only reason they didn’t hurt was the nerves were burnt off. It would be a miracle if he ever felt anything there again.

“Turn around.” Wendy whispered. She must be done with his back. Dipper obliged and looked her in the eye. A diagonal strip ran from his left shoulder down to his stomach. Wendy looked like she was going to lose it.

“You should see the other guy” Dipper said with a smile.

“Shut up… dork.” Wendy said with a chuckle. “So… after work… I found a really good Godzilla movie at the video store. It’s in black and white. I can come over and we can watch it if you want.”

Dipper’s heart was beating in his ears. Her soft fingers trailed the edge of his burns, where his nerves were the most sensitive.

“Umm… yeah, that would be cool.” Dipper said nervously.

“Is there anywhere I missed?” Wendy asked,

“Oh, um, I have a spot down my leg, but I can get that later. I’m hungry.” Dipper chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, then Wendy closed the gap and hugged him.

“You better not do anything stupid like that again!” She whispered in his ear and left him stunned on the chair. She headed back into the kitchen where Hurricane Mabelah had doubled their efforts at pancake mixing. “Mabel, Billeah, how are we going to eat all  
those pancakes?”

“Pancake House! Pancake House!” They chanted. “MORE PANCAKES!”

Dipper put his shirt back on and dragged his chair back to his seat. Wendy set a plate in front of him, he helped himself to a short stack and took a bite. It tasted wonderful.

“Crap, we feeding an army? Did I pay for all this?” Stan said as he came downstairs. Billeah gave him a big grin and batted her eyes. “Dipper, if you’re up to it, I’d like your help when I come back. I’m picking up an exhibit. Since you girls like making pancakes so much, we could probably do a pancake brunch to bring in some customers. How  
many picnic tables we have?”

Everyone shrugged.

“I’ll ask Soos when he gets here.” Stan said. He reached over to grab a handful of bacon and left.

When the screen door slammed shut, everyone’s happy mood seemed to have left with Stan. Mabel sat down next to Dipper, and Billeah moved to the other side, but Mabel gave a slight cough and motioned with her eyes to sit next to her, leaving the seat open for Wendy.

“We really did make a lot of pancakes” Mabel said, astonished at the towering pile. “I mean… I was in the zone… What are we going to do with all of them?”

“I’ll take them home with me and feed them to my brothers. They can take down a good mountain of pancakes in one sitting, it’s pretty disgusting.” Wendy said. She looked at Billeah and dropped her fork.

Everyone turned around and stared in horror at her.

“What?” She asked, Next to her was Waddles… and a mouth full of bacon. The pig looked to be in heaven as he happily chewed away.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Mabel cried out. “HE NOW HAS THE TASTE OF FLESH!”

*           *           *

Dipper rinsed off his dish and put it in the drying rack. Wendy had gone to the store to pick up tin foil to wrap the leftover pancakes while Mabel and Billeah were on the computer looking up the effects of pig cannibalism. Mabel worried she would have to muzzle Waddles if he went around other pigs now.

Dipper heard a honk out front. He went outside and waved to Stan as he got out of the golf cart.

“Took all morning, but I caught three. We got some good sized cages still? I think we can weld the locks shut, these guys are tricky.”

Dipper looked at the back of the golf cart and saw three garden gnomes hog tied and gagged.

“Gnomes? I thought you didn’t know their weakness.” Dipper said.

“I didn’t until you and your sister found out leaf blowers and whistles did the job. Who’da thunk?” Stan chuckled and poked one of them with his cane.

“Is that you Jeff?” Dipper asked, he had a hard time differentiating them. The middle gnome nodded frantically. “Hey… remember how you wanted my sister to marry every single one of you?”

Jeff’s protests were muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

“Yeah…” Dipper said, turning to Stan. “I’ll get the wheelbarrow.”

*           *           *

“Grunkle…” Dipper said.

“Just Stan.”

“Stan, I tried this before. The tourists didn’t want to believe the real things existed. We had to make fake stuff for them to appreciate the store.”

“That’s _him_ talking,” Stan said, throwing the last gnome in a large cage and igniting a  
blowtorch.

“Why are you welding the cages shut?” Dipper asked.

“Little nimble fingers, they can open any lock. If we weld it shut, they can’t get out.” Stan said with a grunt

“Dipper, please, I know we’ve had our misgivings, but this is inhumane.” Jeff pleaded.

“Funny thing about that word, you’d have to be human.” Dipper said coldly. Stan laughed and slammed the cage with his cane.

“I’m going into town for a bit, I need to get some of those dog shock collars. I’ll have them singing and dancing in no time.”

“They barf rainbows.” Dipper said coldly. “We should show them that as well.”

Stanly laughed as he left the shed.

Jeff rushed to the front of the cage.

“Dipper, please! I’m sorry, as the Gnome King I’ll pardon your transgressions. You can command my people. Don’t do this!” He pleaded.

“Funny, I think I asked you the same thing when you STOLE MY SISTER!” Dipper screamed.

“Dip-man… hey, we’ve dealt with this guy before. He’s not going to stop. You, are a man of principals, he’s going to destroy us all! What do you think those journals were for?”

“I’ve read the journals, and everything I’ve found written in them wanted to hurt or kill me. If Stan is going to use them to corral, or manage the insanity that’s outside those doors, then more power to him.”

Jeff’s jovial smile fell. His eyes glowed green and his teeth sharpened into fangs. “You and your family have no idea the powers you provoke! The oncoming storm will have you all!”

The other gnomes cowered in their cage as Jeff levitated, let out maniacal laughter, and spun. He barfed rainbows all over the room, like a twisted sparkle fueled sprinkler. Dipper ran out of the shed and locked the door, ignoring the demonic screams erupting from it.

*           *           *

Dipper organized the store while Stan was out. Soos was no where to be found, and Billeah and Mabel were upstairs doing who knew what.

He scanned the store and rested on the vending machine. His hand gingerly reached up to key in the code when a grizzled hand grabbed his wrist.

“What are you doing?” Stan said sourly.

“I… wanted to go down there.” Dipper said.

“No you don’t.” Stan said and pulled him away from the machine.

“I… Can I have my journal back?” Dipper asked. He found a spot on the floor and was using his toe to play with it. “I kinda feel, exposed, without it.”

“You don’t want that either.” Stan said. Dipper was about to protest when Wendy burst through the door, causing the bell on the door to scream.

“Heya Dip! Ready for some giant monsters?” Wendy asked.

“Yyyaa…” Dipper said. He heard giggles from behind him, and saw Mabel and Billeah peeking from the corner and  
giggling. As soon as they saw he saw them, they dashed up the stairs and  
slammed the door.

“So… that happened.” he said and chuckled. Wendy cocked an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

“So, what are we watching?” Stan asked. Wendy returned the question with the same cocked eyebrow.

“We?” she asked. Dipper made his way to the couch, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

“Well, you’re using my TV, I at least should know what’s going to be playing on it.”

“We…” Wendy motioned to her and Dipper. “are going to watch Godzilla vs. Mothra.” 

“That’s a fine piece of classic cinema, I’ll get the popcorn.” Stan said, and moved into the kitchen.

“I’m sure there’s some old man TV you can watch in your room somewhere?” Wendy protested.

Stan started the popcorn and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“You’re what 14?” Stan said.

“Um, I’m 15.” Wendy corrected. Stan nodded and grabbed a bowl.

“Well, I know how movies go when there’s no adult supervision, so I’m watching a man in a rubber suit hug  
another man in a rubber suit with you.” Stan said.

“What? No! Eeww! Dipper’s just a kid!” Wendy protested.

“Three years ain’t that big of a split, kid.” Stan said, getting the popcorn out. “If you want to see the movie, You’re seeing it with me. I don’t know how the Imposter played it, but I’m a responsible adult, and I respect your father. I know he’d want me to protect  
his daughter.”

“From what? Dipper?” Wendy said with a laugh.

“From herself.” Stan said with finality and shoved a big bowl of popcorn in her arms. “Keep that between you.”

Dipper felt so low, hearing the exchange. Who was he kidding? Wendy only saw him as a kid. He was surprised Stan saw their age gap for what it was. In a few years, he may even seem attractive to Wendy.

Wendy huffed into the living room and slammed the popcorn bowl on the middle cushion, almost spilling the whole bowl on Dipper. Stan sat in the recliner and propped his feet up with his own bag, while Wendy loaded up the movie.

“Ya know, we can turn the volume down and make our own script.” Stan said with a grin. “Oh no!! Godzilla destroyed the rice factory! However shall we fuel our tiny cars!”

“Oh my god, racist much?” Wendy said, shoving popcorn in her mouth. “Just shush and watch the movie.”

“Hey, I’ve missed the last 30 years, How am I supposed to know what we’re allowed to joke about?” Stan protested

Dipper ate from the popcorn bowl and watched the giant monsters tear through Tokyo, His hand brushed against Wendy’s occasionally, and each time it felt electric. He didn’t know if she even noticed or not, but he didn’t care.

Halfway through the movie, they heard a soft snore, and saw Stan had fallen asleep. Dipper knew the couch creaked, so any sudden movements would wake him up. Dipper reached his hand into the bowl and only felt seeds, and Wendy’s hand.

He froze, waiting for her to move it back. He was only touching his fingertips to hers. He wanted to move forward, lock his fingers with hers and feel her soft and delicate hand. He wanted to explore the palms, and trace the bones in the back of her hand, memorize each nook and divot. But he sat there, petrified of moving away and never being able to touch her again, or moving forward and having Wendy hate him.

Before Dipper realized, the end credits rolled, and Godzilla was back in the sea where he belonged. The instrumental score woke Stan awake, and Wendy pulled her hand out of the popcorn bowl.

“Wasn’t that an awesome movie?” She said, pulling the tape out. “Anyway, DIp, I need to head out. I promised my dad to do some work around the house in the morning.”

“Oh, ok.” Dipper said, “Let me walk you out.”

“Oh Dipper, you’re such a gentleman” Wendy said, glaring at Stan.

Dipper walked her to the door, and opened it for her, playing along he bowed graciously.

“M’lady,” he said.

“Thank you kind sir!” She said with a faux curtsy. She leaned in and gave Dipper a kiss on his cheek, and shot Stan a glare. “Have a marvelous evening.”

Dipper waved goodbye and shut the door. He was rubbing the warm spot on his cheek and turned around to see Stan grinning ear to ear.

“How’d that turn out, Kid?” Stan said with a laugh. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer, pushing Dipper’s chair out with his foot.

Dipper walked over in a daze and sat down.

“I… I’m confused?” Dipper said, shaking his head no at the beer Stan offered.

“Ha! That Wendy is just like her Dad. I’ve watched how you are around her, and I thought I’d help you out. Telling a Caudroy not to do something, or that they can’t do something, is going to set a fire under them to prove you wrong.” Stan said with a chuckle.

“Wait? That whole thing in the kitchen?” Dipper said, astonished.

“You think she was going to get cozy with you?” Stan said with a laugh. “She likes, you, yeah, but she still sees you as a kid. I had to poke a few holes in that, and tell her you’re off limits. We’ll see how things go.” Stan said with a grin. “Don’t get me wrong,  
I’m still a responsible adult and I’ll tear you a new one if you’re dishonest with her.”

“I… I gotcha.” Dipper said nodding.

“It’s getting late, You should head up to bed. Don’t forget your burn cream.” Stan said. Dipper nodded and headed upstairs.

When he opened the door, Mabel and Billeah were grinning ear to ear and both attacked him at once.

“TELL US EVERYTHING!” They demanded in unison.

Dipper was forced to sit on a stool, stripped to his underwear and Mabel and Billeah split the ointment duties while he recounted his evening. They squealed in unison when he told them how Wendy didn’t move her hand when their fingers touched.

Billeah was rubbing his shoulder burns and whispered in his ear. “I’ll take a peek for a quarter, see what she’s thinking. I can even get her diary.”

“Haha….yeah, that’s not fair.” Dipper said with a smile. He knew she was serious. 

“Thanks girls, I’m getting tired.I’m going to go to bed.”

Dipper got in bed and covered up. Mabel and Billeah sat in Mabel’s bed cross legged and talked through the night as Dipper drifted off to sleep.

*           *           *

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Mabel screamed. Dipper jolted awake, and saw Mabel’s face was puffy read and tears streamed down her cheeks. “She’s gone!”

“Who’s gone? Waddles? Waddles is over there!” Dipper said, his mind still groggy from being in a deep sleep.

“No! Billeah! She’s not here! She went to the bathroom and hasn’t come back. I can’t find her!” she cried.

“She’s gotta be somewhere…” Dipper said. “Where’s Stan?”

“He’s not here either.” She hiccupped.

Dipper’s stomach sank. He grabbed his hat, flashlight and Mabel’s grappling hook, got dressed and rushed to the door.

“Stay here!” He ordered, knowing it wasn’t going to do any good. “Or just stay behind me, We’ve got to find them!”


	5. Choices

**_August 6th, 2012_ **

Dipper tore out the front door and shone his flashlight on the ground. He hoped to see some signs of where they went, but failed.

“Dipper… I don’t understand, what’s going on!” Mabel said. Dipper grabbed her hand and ran to the shed. He knew how he can find them. “Dipper! Where’re we going?”

Dipper kicked open the door, and shone the light directly in Jeff’s eyes. The three gnomes screamed in protest at the sudden luminous assault.

“Jeff?” Mabel said surprised. “What’s he doing here? And why is he in a cage?”

“You want out of there? You get all your gnome buddies to scour the woods and find Stan and Billeah.” Dipper said.

“What? Why should we help you?” Jeff said, still covering his eyes.

“Because I can do this.” he said, grabbing the remote that hung on a nail. Without a second thought, he pressed the button. All three gnomes screamed and thrashed about. Dipper held it down to the count of ten before he let up. There was a smell of ammonia coming from one of the gnomes.

“I can count to twenty next time. Find my cousin and I’ll take the collars off and set you free.

Jeff looked at his companions, and stayed silent.

“Jeff, please, do it for me?” Mabel asked, taking the remote from Dipper’s hand. He was going to take it back, when Mabel gave him her ‘trust me’ look. “I promise I won’t let Dipper do that do you again, either way. Did our engagement mean nothing to you?”

“Get us out of here, take these things off us, and I’ll try and find them, but no promises!” Jeff said defiantly. Mabel nodded and looked at Dipper. Dipper grabbed a crowbar and pried open the cages. Jeff and the gnomes scrambled out and stood in front of them as Dipper blocked their escape route.

“Seriously?” Jeff said. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed. He reached down and unhooked the collar. Jeff rubbed his neck and sighed. “That’s better.”

“Ok, Jeff, can you help?” Mabel asked. Jeff thought to himself and rubbed his chin.

“Yes. We’ll see.” Jeff moved into the middle of the parking lot and held his cupped hands to his mouths. “Gnomes!” he shouted. Dipper was sickened by the mass of gnomes that came out of the woodwork. They crawled out from under rocks, from holes in trees; a hoard emerged from under the house. It was like a plague of rats.

“We need to find this humans uncle and cousin. You know what that jerk face looks like, and the girl is yellow… like him…” Jeff said and made a triangle shape. One gnome gasped and fainted. Mabel, confused, looked to Dipper who shrugged. “Alright, break!”

As fast as the gnome army appeared, they scrambled back to the places they emerged from, and silence fell upon the Mystery Shack.

“Now what? Dipper asked.

Now… we wait.” Jeff said.

“I can’t do this; I’m going to look for them.” Dipper said and ran off into the woods.

“Wait!” he could hear Mabel running close behind him. Instinctively, he reached his hand back and felt her grab onto it. If she was coming with him, he better know exactly where she is.

*           *           *

Dipper searched the woods for ten minutes before Jeff whistled to him.

“They found them, if you’d have waited at the house, it would have been shorter to get there. Follow me.” Jeff said and darted down an animal path Dipper failed to notice. There was a twinge of worry that Jeff was lying and he was about to be betrayed. Dipper was ready for it.

“We’re almost there, Hurry!” Jeff said, and they came out to a clearing.

“Oh no!” Mabel said covering her mouth. Dipper was at a loss for words. Jeff’s eyes opened wide in awe.

“What… have you done?” he whispered, looking up to Dipper and pointing to Billeah. “You have doomed us all!”

Jeff’s words didn’t register. Tied to a tree was Billeah, Stan stood over her screaming, and the girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

“Fix it! I know you can! Do it!” he screamed.

“I CAN’T!” She sobbed. “I can’t see! Only Dipper can make it work!”

“You want a deal? How about you do what I said and you can keep the meat suit!” Stan screamed, jamming the knife he was holding into the wood next to her head. Jeff whistled and the gnomes ran into the woods.

“I won’t be a part of this.” Jeff said. “Dipper, you’re an abomination!”

“All those years, all your machinations, all for what? You think you can fool me? Trapped for thirty years? Don’t think I didn’t know you were involved?”

Dipper’s mind raced. If he didn’t do something, he was going to kill Billeah, and in front of Mabel! Dipper spun around and grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her to look him in the eyes.

“Promise me, with the deepest twin promise that you trust me and stay here. Not stay and follow me, not stay and grapple hook in. Stay put, for the love of god. I’m going to fix this. Do you understand?”

Mabel was sobbing and nodded.

“I’m going to bring our cousin back.” Dipper said, and gave her a hug.

Dipper tried to leave and he felt Mabel pulling on the back of his shirt. He pulled and snapped free of her grip and ran ahead to meet Stan.

“What are you doing?” Dipper screamed. Stan had been stabbing the tree right next to her head repeatedly.

“I thought you were sleeping” Stan said, rearing himself up to full height. “He’s always watching, pulling strings.”

“That is a young girl you’re traumatizing!” Dipper screamed and nodded his head. Stan glanced over and saw Mabel peeking out from behind the tree.

“Look kid, I can’t stand having that thing in my house,” Stan whispered, “She’s always there, laughing at me, taunting me. Tonight, she was in my room, staring at me while I slept.”

“Are you sure it was her?” Dipper asked, moving himself between Billeah and Stan. “Not a dream after having a few beers?”

“Look, I know what she is and she’s vulnerable now. We can cross off one of the most dangerous creatures in the journals forever!” Stan said through his teeth.

“What if that only lets Bill out? Did you think of that? By killing her, you’ll have a child’s dead body on your hands, and a vengeful dream demon coming after you.” Dipper pointed out.

Billeah glared at the two of them.

“You want to add something?” Dipper asked the tied up girl. “Will you get your powers back if you discard your meat prison, as you so aptly put it?”

“I don’t have to answer you…” She said. Stan took a step forward, raising the knife, Dipper pushed on his chest to hold him back. “NO! NO NO! I… don’t know! Dipper!”

“See? If she knew, she could have moved her head into your knife while you were stabbing at her. She’s worried about her mortality, just like us. Only I can restore her back to the Bill we know. So why don’t we calm down, and let my cousin, your great niece go?”

“What are we going to tell Mabel?” Stan said.

“We’re going to have to improvise.” Dipper said, and swung his Maglite flashlight up as hard as he could, it connected with Stan’s jaw. His uncle dropped like a sack of potatoes. Dipper gave Billeah a wink, and took the knife.

Mabel ran from the cover of her tree and slammed into Dipper, just as he cut the last rope.

“What happened? What’s going on? Did you kill him? Oh my god he’s dead!” Mabel screamed.

“He’s knocked out… something about where he’s been, He was having one of those war time flashbacks, and he didn’t even know where he was.”

Stan groaned, and rubbed his jaw as he sat up. Mabel grabbed Billeah and hid behind the tree.

“What the hell happened?” Stan said, glaring at Dipper. He was relieved that Stan caught on quick and played along.

“You tied up Billeah and were screaming nonsense at her. You scared all of us real good. I had to hit you with a flashlight to knock some sense into you.” Dipper said.

“You got one hell of an arm, let me tell you. You hit almost as good as…” Stan said, and trailed off. “Where the hell are we?”

“Few miles from the shack. Get you things; we got a bit of a walk. I hope you don’t mind if you lead?” Dipper said, offering the flashlight to him, but put the knife he had in his belt.

“Yeah… I can do that.”

*           *           *

Dipper lay in bed. Mabel and Billeah clung to him for their lives and all the furniture in the room was stacked against the door. Everyone knew it was pointless, if Stan wanted in, he was getting in.

“Are you asleep?” Billeah whispered in his ear.

“Trying to.” He whispered back. Mabel was softly snoring on him, while he absently ran his fingers through her hair.

“You never do that to me.” Billeah said softly. Dipper looked over at her; the one green eye looked up at him with a smile. “I know it’s your twin thing, I feel left out sometimes.”

Dipper sighed and ran his fingers through Billeah’s soft golden locks. They were naturally curly, but not a heavy curl. Almost like silk ribbons that trailed down.

“Why did you come after me?” she whispered as Dipper traced her ear with his finger. “Why do I matter? Is it because I’m your safety net? Your last ditch wish in case something terrible happens to her?” Billeah said with a nod, indicating his sleeping sister. “You wouldn’t bring your parents; my aunt and uncle back… would you let her die, since normal people can’t bring them back?”

“For a being of infinite knowledge and wisdom, you’re pretty stupid.” Dipper said with a laugh. “Mabel loves you, and I’d do anything for her. If you died, she would be devastated beyond consolation.”

“What about you?” Billeah asked, looking up at him.

“I’m still deciding. I didn’t experience your life. I still see you as the demonic Dorito, pulling strings. I see your eyes move, and you study everyone and everything around you, taking it all in and filling it away. But then you laugh, and you light up the room when you enter it. I see you genuinely care for Mabel, and if I thought you were playing a game or lying to me, I’d have done something about it.” Billeah sat up with him saying that, before she could even ask, Dipper answered her question. “Yes I would use a wish to cut you from our lives if I felt you were hurting her. Now you know how to get your powers back.”

Dipper stared at her, searching for anything, any sign of trouble. He had Grunkle Stan’s knife under his pillow. If she tried to make a move against Mabel, it would be in her throat before she could react.

“That’s…” Billeah said, and covered her mouth. Terror filled her eyes and she shook her head, looking down at the sleeping Mabel “Why… would you tell me that?” She choked out, trying not to wake her up. “Why?”

“Because, I wanted to know. I wanted to know if you were capable of even thinking about hurting her.” Dipper said coolly. He reached his hand up under his pillow, to Billeah, it looked like he was just getting comfortable, but his fingers were wrapped tightly around the handle and his muscles were tensed, ready to spring. Mabel would hate him forever; He’d be taken away from her, from Stan, from everyone. But he’d do it to save her.

“Are you trying to decide?” Dipper asked. Billeah’s hands were pressed against her mouth. The shaking had stopped, and her breathing returned to normal.

“I told you, these emotions are great.” She said with a coy smile. She looked at her hands, they were still trembling. “What does it mean that you can provoke such intense ones?”

“You’re changing the subject.” Dipper whispered.

“I don’t want to go back to eternity alone.” Billeah whispered. Dipper moved his hand from under his pillow and offered her a place by him. Billeah laid back down and squeezed him, like she was afraid of losing him. He ignored the pain from the burns across his chest, she was worth it.

“Can we compromise on using some of my powers? Please?” She asked in his ear. Dipper sighed.

“I’ll think about it, ok?” Dipper said.

Billeah gave him a kiss on the cheek, nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.


	6. A Long Night

**_August 11, 2012_ **

Dipper sat on the swing set, letting his mind wander. So many things to think about, and it was all happening so fast.

It’d only been a week since he got out of the hospital, and according to Mabel, three weeks since the accident. Stan hadn’t had any other episodes, so Billeah and Mabel were feeling safe enough to sleep in their own beds with only a chair propped up against the door, and Wendy had just been civil to him after their movie night.

Dipper kicked off and worked up a few good swings. The sense of free-fall felt right with him. If he closed his eyes, for a moment, he could recreate his time in the mindscape.

“Dipper?” Said a familiar voice.

Dipper put his feet out and skidded to a stop. He opened his eyes and saw Pacifica, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants. A large oversized belt wrapped around the ensemble, with a matching headband. Behind her was her family limousine, He could see Mr. and Mrs. Northwest looking out nervously at him.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked nervously. “I… haven’t seen you around since our party, and I heard what happened...”

“Your parents look like they’re going to have a heart attack.” Dipper chuckled.

“Uhhg. Hold on,” Pacifica said, and pulled out her cell phone. “Mom, Dad, I’m fine! It’s DIPPER! The same Dipper, just… minus an eye. Yes, I’ll call when I want to be picked up.”

The black limo rolled up its window and drove away slowly, leaving the two of them alone at the park. 

“They seem… usual.” Dipper said, playing with the dirt.

“I… had to see. I’m sorry.” Pacifica said, she looked ashamed. “They told me how bad it was, but I didn’t believe the stories.”

“Well if the old Stan was around, He could use me for an exhibit. Come see the one eyed lobster boy.” Stan chuckled. “Here, hold on.”

He unzipped his jacket and folded it precisely in a square. He got up, and set it down on the swing next to him. Pacifica looked confused, as Dipper moved her over and sat her down.

“I… uhhh.” she said.

“I’m sure your clothes are more than I could make in a year at the Shack, I didn’t want you to get dirty.” Dipper said. He stood in front of her, and took a deep breath. Rolling up his sleeve, he showed her the burn that trailed from his chest and wrapped around his arm, down to the end of the elbow.

“Can… they fix it?” Pacifica asked softly, her gloves gingerly touching the leathery pink skin.

“They said they might be able too. I don’t know if I can have any surgeries done though.” Dipper said softly and moved behind her, giving her a little push.

“I’ll have my dad call his doctor friends; we can pay for it all. I don’t care.” Pacifica stammered. “It’s the least I can do for what you did for me!”

“Thanks for the offer,” Dipper smiled. “I’ll keep it in mind when I come to that bridge. I have more than some superficial scars on my mind.”

“I may not be very good at this, but I can listen.” Pacifica said softly. “I’ve been worried sick about you Dipper. I’ve missed my golf practice, I’ve stopped going to my equestrian lessons, and I’ve devolved into a slobbering caveman and ate with my hands at dinner the other night!”

“What was for dinner?” Dipper asked

“Well, it was sandwiches, but the point is still valid.” Pacifica chuckled.

“Why are you so worried about me? I’m tough, you saw me kick butt at your party. I handled myself pretty well.”

“You and everyone else got turned into wood.” Pacifica pointed out. “I was the one who saved the day.”

“But not without my heroic inspirational training.” Dipper retorted.

“We can agree on that.” Pacifica chuckled and stood up. “But I’m serious, the Northwest's are behind you one hundred percent. Anything you need, I want to be the first one you call.”

“How about lunch?” Dipper smiled.

“I’ll call my chef; he’ll be here in ten minutes!” Pacifica said excitedly and pulled out her phone. Dipper grabbed her hand and pointed across the way to the diner.

“I’ve been meaning to see Lazy Susan.” Dipper said with a smile. Pacifica gave him her uncomfortable grin and nodded.

“Ok,” she said definitively and put her phone away. “I assume you want to walk there, when I have a perfectly good Limousine on call?”

“If I get in a limo with you, who knows where you’ll steal me away to.” Dipper chuckled. “I don’t think Mabel could handle knowing you gave me a spa day without her.”

“Hmm, not a bad idea, maybe next time.” Pacifica said. Dipper crooked his arm, and Pacifica looped hers through. They walked across the street and up the block to the diner.

*           *           *

Dipper and Pacifica left Greasy’s diner after a filling meal. Stan had given the three of them a sizable allowance, something the Imposter never did.

“I really wish you’d have let me paid, it’s not like it’s hurting anything… and you’re so…” Pacifica stammered.

“Poor?” Dipper finished with a chuckle. “I’m fine, and can pay for my meals.”

They walked to the end of the block; Pacifica checked her watch and looked around impatiently.

“I swear I’m going to fire him.” She said annoyed. “He said five minutes, it’s been seven!”

“Hey, I enjoyed catching up.” Dipper said, “But I’m not ready to head home yet. I’ve been feeling cooped up.”

“Tell me where you want to go, I’ll take you there! Or... we can walk?” She said with a smile.

“I promise I’ll call you soon, I just… it’s been a long day.” he said, giving her a hug. He felt her tense up under him and looked flustered when he pulled away. “Oh, sorry. Just used to doing that with Mabel and Billeah…” Dipper chuckled nervously.

“No… no it’s fine, I umm… call me.” Pacifica said and got into the limo as it pulled up. He waved at it as it pulled away and walked down the street.

Dipper spent most of the evening walking the streets of the town. Everyone seemed to smile and offer condolences, he wished Mabel was there to hear the well-wishers with him. It was getting dark when he made his way back to the Shack.

“I’m back guys; you won’t believe the day I had…” Dipper said, walking into the kitchen.

“Well, son, it’s not over.” Said a familiar voice. Dipper spun around and saw two men in black suits sitting with Stan at the table.

“We’ve been waiting for you to get home.” Stan said. “Remind me we need to get you a new phone.”

“What’s… going on?” Dipper asked.

“Someone’s been asking for you and your sister.” He said gruffly.

*           *           *

The drive to the undisclosed government facility was filled with silence. The minivan fit everyone, with the kids in the far back, and a disgruntled Stan sitting next to one of the agents. Agent Powers was driving with Agent Triggers next to him.

“You sure we shoulda brought her?” Stan said gruffly, pointing to a meek and scared looking Billeah.

“She’s family, and that’s what this is, isn’t it?”

“Have you been feeding him?” Mabel shouted. “He’s old, and delicate.”

“He’s been treated in accordance to the Geneva Conventions.” Agent Powers said.

“Why isn’t he in Guantanamo? He is a terrorist.” Stan said.

“His story was rather interesting… He agreed to cooperate with us in regards to the device if we allowed him a meeting with you all.”

“Wonderful…” Stan said rolling his eyes.

“Dipper…” Billeah whispered and hugged his arm.

“It’s ok,” he said with a smile. “You have us here.”

The van pulled up to a chain link fence with barbed wire. An MP opened the gate and waved them through.

The Pines followed the agents through winding hallways into a room with a glass barrier. Agent Powers turned on a light, revealing Grunkle Stan in a yellow jumpsuit, chained to a chair in the middle of an empty room.

“Who? What? Who’s there! You heard my demands!” Grunkle Stan said.

Mabel’s arms were tucked into her oversized sleeves and covering her mouth. Dipper could see she was holding back her tears.

“We brought them here, Stanford.” Agent powers said into a microphone. He flipped a light, revealing the darkened room, and everyone took a seat at the long table that was sat up against the dividing mirror.

“Oh god. Mabel, Dipper! Are you ok?” He said frantically, and his eyes rested on Dipper. “Oh god... I’m so sorry!”

Stanford looked around the room and his eyes rested on Stan who glared back at him.

“Oh god, you’re back! It worked! Kids! It worked!” Stanford struggled with his chains,

“But was it worth it?” Stan said coldly “Didn’t you read what I said? A twelve year old figured out the added notes I had hidden with a black light. You almost killed Dipper and you did leave them orphans in the process! Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone?” Stan shouted and slammed his fist on the glass.

“Wait… orphans?” Stanford stammered, “What? How?”

“Their parents were on a flight that took them right over Gravity Falls and there was another pulse from the machine. You have the deaths of over two hundred people on your blood soaked hands.”

“Oh… my god.” Stanford said. The man Dipper had looked up to through the summer, the strong and confident man he and Mabel loved, crumbled in front of him. “Stanly, I was doing it for you, I didn’t mean any of this to happen. I did what I had to. I did what I needed to get you back to us, back to me!”

“I warned you about the dangers of that portal, You’ve destroyed so many lives for what? So you can have your brother back? I made my choice and accepted what happened to me. I didn’t ask you to bring me back. I knew the dangers when we turned that cursed thing on, why do you think I hid the journals?”

“To keep them safe, away from people who would abuse your research!” Sanford said, not looking in his brother’s eyes.

“No, I hid the journals to keep them away from you! Once that portal was built, I had a feeling I might not be back, I split up the journals to keep you from rebuilding it, and from the looks of it, you screwed it up. Just like you screwed up everything else! And because of your lack of caution you left your own grandchildren parentless and destroyed any hope of a normal life for your grandson!”

“What did you want to talk to us about?” Dipper interrupted. Any respect or love he felt for the man was gone. Mabel was turtled in her sweater and Billeah was holding her.

“It… it all seems pointless now. I wanted to explain to the kids that I was already established as your Grunkle way before you kids were born. It was easy for me to make the switch and fake my death. I’d rather everyone think the deadbeat twin had bit it, and carry on living as the good one… in your memory.”

“A fine job you did there.” Stan said. “I apparently have been known as a lying, swindling cheat who’s only out for himself and other people’s money. Old habits must die hard.”

“I did what I could with what I had to work with! Dipper, you understand! You’d move heaven and earth to bring back your sister if anything happened to her!”

Stanford’s comment struck Dipper cold. He didn’t know what to say, and looked at Billeah.

“Well, you’ve done enough to these kids. They’re in my custody now, as is my house. Like always I have to clean up your mess and set everyone straight. The whole town knows what you did, and if you somehow weasel your way out of those chains, don’t think about coming back. As far as I’m concerned, you died in that fake car crash.” Stan said, and turned away. “Come on kids, unless you have something to say.”

Mabel stood up, still turtled inside her oversized shooting star sweater and walked forward.

“You’ll always be my Grunkle… I still believe in you.” She said, and turned away sobbing.

Dipper stood up and moved to the glass and put his hand on it. “You always said we’re family, I don’t even know you. I… we trusted you. All you had to do was trust us, and see we’re not just kids you have to shelter. We would have helped if we know what this was all about. If you told us your plan, I would have been first in line. I would have done the same, if I were in your shoes, if it was to save Mabel. But, I would have trusted my friends to help, and would have been honest with them… that’s… all I have to say.”

Dipper moved back to Mabel and put his arms around her and Billeah. They slowly walked to the exit door. He couldn’t bear to see his Grunkle…. no. His grandfather’s face.

“Thank you all for coming,” Agent Trigger said. “Stanford, we did what you asked, so I want your full cooperation.”

“Yeah… whatever, I got nothing else to live for. Why not?” he mumbled.

“What’s he doing?” Stan asked Agent Trigger.

“Well, I wanted to bring you on board, as your one of the original designers. We have a team of scientists from DARPA looking at the photos of your portal design. We still need to remove it from your basement, and into a more secure facility, but I wanted you to lead the project with a comfortable budget and access to the brightest minds in Eureka.”

“You want to build the portal again?” Stan looked astonished. “After all that’s happened?”

“You, your brother, and McGucket built that machine out of junkyard parts in a basement. Our research shows with proper equipment and a budget, we can make it work.” Agent Trigger said.

“You… You don’t understand what’s out there!” Stan screamed. “I spent thirty years out there! You don’t understand!”

“Help us understand.” Agent Trigger said calmly. “We’re not spooky government employees. We’ll have you debrief us, and if what you say is true, I’ll personally scrap the project.”

“Wouldn’t work without McGucket anyway…” Stan said.

“He’s already in custody as an accessory of Stanford. Apparently he started some cult that would mind wipe anyone who saw something they shouldn’t see. We’ve recovered the memories, and are working with him on how to restore them. The archive was unimaginable, and it will take years to have people restored, if they want to.”

“Take the kids away, I’ll tell you what’s on the other side. They’ve dealt with enough for one night.”

“But, I want to know!” Dipper protested.

“Kid,” Stan said. “No… you don’t.”

*           *           *

An unnamed agent moved the three children into a waiting room with a TV and a box of doughnuts. Billeah clung on dippers arm and refused to let go. They all sat down around the doughnuts. Dipper’s stomach growled, he realized how late it was, and lunch with Pacifica was all he’d had to eat all day.

Mabel picked the one with the most sprinkles, and laid her head on the table, looking at it sideways. She systematically picked one sprinkle at a time, half-heartedly put it on her tongue and ate it.

“So… I had an interesting day.” Dipper said, trying to get someone to talk.

“Yeah… me too… I found out the Grunkle I loved was really my Grandfather who was responsible for the death of our parents… What’d you do?” Mabel said with slow drawl, almost like she was drunk.

“Well…” Dipper said with a cheery tone, “I had lunch with Pacifica.”

“Get out!” Mabel said with a grin, instantly distracted. “Tell me more!”

Dipper knew his sister and how to get her out of a funk, and that was girl gossip. He’d heard enough between her, Candy and Grenda to make it sound juicy.

“Well, I was at the park and she pulled up in her limo. I was chivalrous and let her sit on my jacket, since she’s her, and her clothes are worth more than our lives.” Dipper said with a grin. Billeah was staring at the wall, and not letting up. One relative at a time, Dipper thought to himself.

“Wooooo, you’re pulling out the moves!” Mabel said. Dipper was relieved to see her actually eating the doughnut. She must want the distraction as much as he did. “So what happened next?

“I pushed her on the swing, we talked. She wanted to look at my burns. She could have her dad talk to their doctor and get referrals to the best ones, and she’d pay for everything.”

“Oh my god, Dipper” Mabel said, she reached out and gently touched the strip on his arm. “What did you say?”

“I said I’d think about it. I don’t want to say yes and use her for her money.” Dipper said. He felt Billeah’s cling on his arm tighten and pull, he leaned down and she whispered into his ear.

“I want to fix it myself, please?” Billeah whispered softly.

“What’d she say?” Mabel said giving Dipper a suspicious look.

“Just that she wants the maple bar.” Dipper lied. Was this how it felt for Stan? Lying to protect the ones you love?

“So anyway, I just asked her to lunch. She kept saying I can ask her anything and she’ll do it. She says she owes me for the party, even though it was Pacifica who saved everyone.” Dipper smiled.

“Oooooo. I think she LIIIIKES you…” Mabel smiled. “What about Wendy? How you going to break it to her?  Like, ‘I’m sorry tall and redhead, but I’ve got me a rich girl now. I’m going to live in luxury as a kept man; I got no time for lumberjacks!’” Mabel giggled.

“Noooo… I don’t know. I like Wendy still. We’ve worked out that we’re just friends, and since the movie night, nothing’s really gone on. And then Pacifica’s acting all weird and worried about me. I just don’t know what to think.”

“Well, no matter what happens with the women in your life just remember you always have us… until we meet cute boys and run away with them. Then you get a Christmas card and birthday card if you’re lucky. Right?” Mabel said with a grin. Billeah nodded. “Welp, I’m going to repress the events of the night WAYYY down inside until I want to deal with them. I’m going to watch TV.”

Dipper watched his sister grab the remote and flip through the channels. Billeah tugged on him, and he turned to face her. They moved their chairs to the far side of the room so they can talk.

“What’s up?” Dipper asked.

“I knew…” Billeah said quietly. “I… I remembered, like for a moment when I was in there, and Uncle… or Grandpa… is he my Grandpa?”

“You’re the daughter my mother’s sister, so yeah, he’s a Grandpa.”

“Anyway, when I was in there, I was seeing the strings. The puppet strings. Mine and the others.” Billeah said quietly.

“Others?” Dipper asked.

“Others, like me. You don’t understand Pinetree. I like you… I like humans, that’s why I watched you. You’re funny and try to do so much with such little time you have. I’m fascinated with it. Why do you think I asked to come into your world? Where I was, I could only watch.”

“But, the way you acted before, you possessed me and did all those things. And with Gideon, going into Stan’s mind?” Dipper said.

“That was… and wasn’t me. That didn’t happen this time. We need to look at the journals, So much has changed, and I can’t tell what’s what. If you give me a chance to look, and see from a bigger height, I can see the strings better. Something’s bad, real bad right now. I think it’s here, and involving them and the portal.”

“Let’s try this the human way before resorting to me being suckered into letting you use your powers.” Dipper said flatly.

“Dipper, I thought you trusted me.” Billeah said, the shattered look on her face stabbed Dipper’s heart.

“I… It’s not that I don’t, it just… It’s hard ok? When you’re you, you’re fine, but when you start talking like Bill and asking me to let you use your powers to fix me or change things, I get really defensive and scared that I may say the wrong thing and… that I’ll lose her.” Dipper said quietly and looked over at Mabel. She was on her fifth donut and clearly on a sugar high. She was running back and forth around the room singing made up lyrics to the jingle on the TV.

“I understand, it’s hard, but I do.” Billeah said softly.

“Hey, I don’t want to lose you either. You’re a Pines, and you’re under my protection.” Dipper said.

“Stanford is a Pines…” Billeah said softly.

Dipper knew that, and a part of him agreed. Stanford Pines, his grandfather, was still family. Standing up, he extended his hand to Billeah. She looked slightly taken aback by it, but accepted it just the same. Dipper helped her out of her seat, and led her to the now sleeping Mabel whose sugar high just crashed.

“No matter what, we stick together” he said to Billeah. With that, he sat down next to his sister, and pulled Billeah down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. Mabel sensed Dipper nearby, reached out and clung onto him while he picked up the remote and flipped through the channels, waiting for whatever new trials were going to be thrown at him.


	7. ... and a longer night

**_August 12, 2012_ **

The government officials drove the Pines, minus their grandpa, back to the Shack. No one said a word during the ride. Everyone was clearly exhausted. Mabel was fast asleep when Stan picked her up out of the van and carried her to her bed. Billeah wouldn’t leave Dipper’s side.

Stan came back downstairs, Dipper and Billeah were at the kitchen table, and Dipper pushed Stan’s chair back, cracked open his beer and set it in front of his seat. Stan crooked an eyebrow and sat down, taking a huge swig.

“This is different,” he chuckled. Billeah’s face was emotionless, like a porcelain dolls. Dipper knew he was going to do all the talking, and didn’t let go of Billeah’s hand.

“We need to talk,” Dipper said with as much authority he could muster.

“Someone’s trying to wear big boy pants. Let’s see where it leads ya, then I’ll let you know if I’m impressed or not.” Stan said, kicking up his feet on the table and waving at Dipper to continue.

“We need to see the journals.” Dipper said, putting his elbow on the table and leaning forward. He was trying to look cool, but winced at the pain from one of the burns.

“No.” Stan said and shot gunned his beer. Without looking he tossed it behind him, landing it in the can.

“That it?” Dipper said shocked, “After all this?”

“Yup.” Stan said.

“You don’t understand! Something bad’s going to happen! The oncoming storm! At first, I thought it was going to be from the portal opening…” Dipper stammered.

“We’re all still here, and alive, for the most part.” Stan said, stretching back and tipping the chair on two legs.

“Billeah saw something when we were there with Grunk... er Grandpa.”

“She did, did she?” Stan said with a bemused grin. “Wow, imagine that.”

“Stan, we’re all family, even Bill. I don’t honestly think he was evil to begin with.” Dipper said.

“Oh, I know.” Stan said.

“What?” Dipper shouted. “How?”

Stan shrugged. “So Bill had a vision, and can’t see it due to his incompetence at making a deal with a twelve year old, so what? He wants you to let him use his powers and looking to me to justify it?” 

“No, I don’t want _her_ to use her powers. She said the journals have been changed; you and I were outside of this reality when I changed it. The past events I experienced are different. You and I are the only ones who remember before the accident, and you were… off-world.”

“One…” Stan said with a grunt.

“One?” Dipper asked.

“You get one hour to look at ONE journal. I’d feel safer if I can hold a gun to her head while she looks, but I think you’d not approve of that.” Stan grumbled.

“I’ve spent all summer reading Journal 3, that would be the best one for me to look over. I’ll be able to tell if there’s any change. Also, I need a black light.”

Stan got up and went into his office; he came back after a few moments and set down the familiar journal three in front of Dipper and Billeah.

“I… won’t really know what’s different. We’ve gone over this book all summer together.” Billeah whispered. The old journal pages are… outside of my head.” Billeah said softly.

“You know, this whole meek and scared act is really getting on my nerves.” Stan said.

“You wouldn’t understand what it’s like to have your mind that spans all of time and space being strained through hole the size of a grape, and only being able to see time in order!” Billeah snapped. “Who does that? Why do you humans do that?” Dipper grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She was hyperventilating and had an almost wild look in her eye. “It takes… effort, to keep my grip. Every night, I feel I’m falling further and further away. I’m lost, and I feel like I’m slipping.” She explained.

“We talk about it often.” Dipper explained. “I’ve known Bill before, and I know what he’s capable of. I’m sure you do too. If you just talk to her, and give her a little faith, I’m sure you’ll see she’s telling the truth, or as much as her mind can allow.”

“Go open the book and let’s get on with it.” Stan said. “Your hour starts now.”

Dipper opened the first page. His black light revealed the hidden texts and ciphers overwriting the descriptions of the native Gravity Falls inhabitants.

“It’s all the same. Everything's normal.” Dipper said quietly. He flipped each page more frantically, shining the light on each of them, and stopped. Everyone paused in stunned silence.

“Holy…” Stan said.

“Pit…” Dipper finished.

“Oh no… Oh no…” Billeah mumbled.

Where the image of Bill, with the circle of various insignias were, lies the familiar big red letters that said “DO NOT SUMMON”

There was no circle, and no Bill. Replacing it was a square shape and a bowler hat carrying an umbrella.

“Billeah, did we meet Lord Quentin Trembley?” Dipper said staring at the page. She nodded. “Go to my room and get me my box.”

Billeah ran upstairs and came back with a lock box covered in Gravity Falls bumper stickers from the shack. Dipper flipped it upside down, pouring the various mementos across the table and found what he was looking for. A -12 dollar bill.

“Look!” he pointed. In the lower right corner, there was a square with an eye. “Follow me!”

Dipper and the others walked up the stairs to their room. They quietly opened the door and walked inside.

“I don’t see what….” Stan said, dipper pointed to the window.

The triangle shape that he fell asleep to every night, that cast a figure of Bill onto his floor during a full moon, was now a square.

“Dipper…. what have you done?” Billeah said. “It’s all wrong… it’s all wrong! He’s not supposed to be here, and you… we noticed him. He’s not going to like that.”

“Who? Who is he?” Dipper asked. Billeah was hyperventilating, clawing at her face and pulling her hair.

“I can’t see, I can’t see! It’s all gone?” Billeah said frantically slamming her fist into her head. “Where… the thing? The human… brain? I need to look!”

Before Dipper could stop her, she bolted back downstairs. Dipper and Stan rushed after her to find her on the computer. Her hands were shaking and fumbling as she typed and slammed the mouse.

“So hard! So slow! Dipper!” She sobbed.

“Hey, let me help, what are you looking up?” Dipper said calmly. When he touched her, she calmed down slightly.”

“My buildings... in the sand. I always watched them and helped them bring life to the land.”

“She’s talking about the Pyramids of Giza, i think.” Stan said, typing it in the search engine.

“Says there are no results.” Dipper confirmed.

“Check anything pyramid related. Freemason, Illuminati.”

“I found the Giza structures…” Dipper said, Clicking the link, everyone was silent.

The pyramids were replaced with giant monolithic squares. The sides crumbed and fallen due to weathering, but there was no mistake of the structures that dotted the earth. Mankind was obsessed with cubes. Dipper searched the freemasons and illuminati, and the results were the same, the great carpenter worshiped was a perfect square. 

Billeah's mind seemed to have snapped. She was catatonic and barely breathing.

“Billeah, Bill!” Dipper shouted, shaking her.

“I’m at a loss for words.” Stan said. “I’m going to go over the journals with a fine tooth comb, you’re… welcome to help. We need to figure this out.”

“I… I need to take care of her first.” Dipper stammered. He tried to stand her up, but she’d completely regressed inside herself. “Help me get her upstairs. I’ll watch her tonight.”

Stan carried Billeah and cradled her in his arms.

“She’s… so small.” he commented. Dipper put his hand on Stan’s arm and nodded. They walked upstairs and to the bedroom. Stan laid Billeah on Dipper’s bed. He was shocked that Stan handed him Journal 3, moved over to softly touch Mabel’s sleeping head, and closed the door.

That night Dipper did what he was good at; protect his girls and read.

*           *           *

“Dip?”

Dipper jerked his head up, having fallen asleep in the open journal. He looked around, and down to Billeah who had fallen fast asleep.

“Dip? Does Stan know you have that?” Mabel asked with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah… yeah, he gave it to me… I think for keeps.” Stan said. Billeah was curled up against him, sound asleep.

“I… remember doughnuts, and then waking up here. Did something happen?” She asked, looking down at Billeah.

“Yeah… Something did.” he said softly, running his fingers through her hair.

“What?” Mabel asked, she moved onto the bed and pulled the book away from him. Closing it, she made him look into her eyes. “I know you’ve been keeping something from me. I trust you’ll tell me soon. It’s been hurting me that you do not trust me with whatever is going on.”

“Yeah… I know. I just…” Dipper started.

“... want to keep me safe.” Mabel finished. “We’re twins; I know what you’re thinking.”

“In that case, we’re going to need a lot of pancakes. Get Stan up. We’re having a family meeting.”

“I’m on it!” Mabel said with a salute. “Shall I whip up some Mabel juice?”

“Extra glitter…” Dipper said with a grin, looking down at the sleeping Billeah.

Mabel grinned, grabbed Waddles and ran out stairs banging the walls screaming “Pancake meeting!”

Dipper looked down and saw a slight smile on Billeah’s face.

“What are your thoughts?” Dipper asked.

“I’m scared.” she whispered. “She’s going to know, and tell you not to save her. I can see the strings. And you love her, and will listen.”

“She needs to know the truth; we need to plan what to do next. They are going to make that portal no matter what.”

“I’m scared of that too. I was your shield, you were my symbols, and it’s all gone now. All my strings are gone.”

“Our shield?” Dipper asked.

“Pinetree, Star, Six-fingered hand, Llama, Shooting-Star, Broken-Heart, Glasses, Question-mark, Icebag, Glyph.” She whispered.

“The circle, I know. I never understood that.” Dipper said. Billeah sat up and grabbed his hat. She put it on his head and smiled. “Pinetree…”

“It’s us?” Dipper said, pulling off his hat and looking at it. “I… I lost my hat during the gnome fight. I just got this when I first arrived… how? That journal was written over 30 years ago!”

“Strings and things.” Billeah said with a grin, sitting up. “I think I’m better.”

“I’ll head down, and let you get dressed.” Dipper said, sitting up. Billeah grabbed the back of his shirt, and tugged.

“Please, don’t leave me alone. I’m afraid of falling again.”

Dipper nodded, and pulled his hat over his eyes. He could hear the rustling coming from one of Billeah’s overcomplicated dresses. He was surprised it only took her five minutes to get dressed when she pulled his hat back up. She had a hairbrush in her hand, and offered it to Dipper.

Dipper took it, and looked at it, unsure what to do. Billeah sat in front of him expectantly.

“I must keep up appearances…” she said.

Dipper ran the brush through her golden locks, trying to work out the knots that crept up during the night.

“You… the other you… would do this for me every night when I first moved in with Aunt and Uncle Pines. Mabel never bothered with proper hair care. Your aunt… the one you're old you had, loved to do this ever since I was little. Always dressed me in pretty dresses. I was her little doll. I loved it so. You don’t remember, but my room at our house…” she said, and stopped, as if to hold back from crying. “Will we go back home? My mother, her dolls, are still in my room. They’ll be covered in dust by now.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Dipper said softly. “I think I got it.”

Dipper paused, looking at the brush, the thought came to him, and he had to ask her before they went down.

“You said the other me… did he die when I came back?” Dipper asked, the thought unsettled him that another Dipper whose had twelve years of this life being erased as he invaded this universe.

“No, you don’t understand… it’s not a straight line. Words are hard when thinking like this. You are you. You are Dipper. The other Dipper was you, but it was for me and not for you.” she said. Her voice was straining, as if trying to form words around an impossible concept.

“So, from the point I came back… all of this was your own personal reality, and… everything now is real?” Dipper asked, his head hurt.

“Nothing is real… Everything is a bubble. Bubbles form bigger bubbles and other bubbles split away… it’s a foaming sea of individual perception that froths and rages and boils. It’s fascinating...” Billeah said with a smile that sent a chill up Dipper’s spine. “All you need to understand is everyone is who they are, not like me… constructed from here.” She said tapping her finger to his head.

“After you said that, I feel like I need to lie down.” Dipper said.

“You’re stronger than that my Pinetree.” Billeah said with a smile, she added her yellow bows and held her hand out. “You are strong, sturdy and reliable, I take shelter under you during the storm, and you will keep me safe.”

 

*           *           *

 

“What is with you guys and pancakes?” Stan said, looking at the massive stack that took four plates to hold.

“Stan, call Wendy and tell her not to come in today. We need to ground ourselves and figure out what we’re going to do.” Dipper said, setting Journal 3 on the table. Stan looked at it and nodded, getting on the phone. “Billeah, can you get that notepad over there?”

While Stan was on the phone and Mabel making pancakes, Dipper drew Bill as he knew, and added the circles around him. He split them up and divided them into section. He drew the pinetree on the top, and erased it when Billeah pointed to the lower right corner. She whispered the names, and he filled them in. Billeah clung on his arm and nodded in approval.

“I had to give Wendy the day off with pay just to shut her up…” Stan said with a sigh. “So, what you got?”

Dipper gave the pad to Stan.

“Yeah that looks right. I never could figure it out; I thought it was odd that my hand was on there.” Stan said.

“It’s us.” Dipper said, pointing to the pine tree and shooting star. He looked over at Mabel who was wearing her pink star sweater. He raised an eyebrow, looking back at the design.

“So… You, Mabel, Me… I think you’re right.” Stan said astonished. “I’ve been staring at that for years!”

“We need to tell her… full disclosure for all of us present.” Dipper said. Mabel’s mouth was full of pancakes. She was feeding Waddles when she looked over.

“You sure about this?” He asked, looking between Dipper and Billeah. Dipper nodded yes, Billeah shook her head no. Stan grinned. “It’s your show, kid.”

Dipper sighed and did the hardest thing he could do. He told his sister everything.

Mabel’s face was frozen, mid pancake.

“Did we break her?” Billeah asked waving her hand in front of Mabel’s face.

“I don’t think she comes with a warranty. I told you this was a bad idea, kid.” Stan said.

“Mabel… will you say something?” Dipper asked.

Mabel began to chew the pancake that was hanging out of her mouth. When she slowly swallowed her bite, she sat the plate down, scooted back the chair and walked slowly to Dipper. She raised her arms up, Dipper opened his arms for a welcome and much needed hug.

SLAP

Dipper’s face stung. He couldn’t believe it. Mabel’s face was scary. She glared at him with pure fury and rage.

“How… dare you.” she growled “How dare you do something so selfish!”

“I did it for you! We were all going to die, the portal…”

“You did it for yourself, because you know better than EVERYONE! If we had died, we would have died together! Like we’re supposed to! Stan, the man who took us in, and loved us each and every day, asked us to trust him. I did, and I asked you to trust in me! I’m your SISTER! I share your blood! I’m the one person in this world you should blindly trust and follow... like I FOLLOW YOU!”

“Mabel…” Billeah said, and reached out. Mabel shot her a dagger eyed stare.

“And you… knew of this your… our whole life?” Mabel screamed. “I… I don’t even have words to comprehend this.”

Mabel sat down and put her head in her hands. Dipper moved over to her and she shot her hand out to stop him. “Don’t get near me. I need some time to process all of this.”

“Mabel, I made a mistake. I should have trusted you. It happened, and I was so tired of lying to you about it. We all need to rally together for what’s happening. I need you by my side. We all need you.”

Mabel closed her eyes and sighed.

“You need to apologize to Grunkle Stan… both of you… all three of you. He may be a lying, swindling, stinky, gross, old man who would rob a baby… but he’s _our_ lying, swindling, stinky, gross, old man who would rob a baby. This whole thing… there, says we need him.”

“But… he lied to us this whole time…” Dipper said.

“What did you do to me? Huh? It was for my own good? Well it hurts, and everything that’s happened is now just as much your responsibility as it is his! If you didn’t fall into the portal… Mom and Dad...” Mabel stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes. “I want to go home…”

“Ok, we’ll do that.” Dipper said softly and rubbed her back. Mabel grabbed him and hugged him, opening the floodgates of what had been weeks of crying she held back for him. Billeah stood next to them, visibly uncomfortable. Mabel grabbed her and pulled her into the hug.

“I don’t care if you're a fake cousin.” she sobbed.

Dipper embraced them both and waited till everyone was dried out. Looking up, it seemed Stan had something in his eye

“So… I’ve been thinking about this. We’re going to find out who the rest of the people are on the chart. Billeah is going to try and remember why we’re all on here. I don’t think it’s to stop Bill, but to help. Why would there be a chart surrounding something you want to stop? It looks like the symbols help power Bill.”

“That’s a good point” Stan said, nodding in approval.

“I need you on the portal project.” Dipper said.

“What?” Stan protested. “No!”

“Billeah said there are lots of strings in that facility, we need you inside to keep an eye on the place. We can run the Shack. Just make sure it doesn’t turn on. Not until we figure out what’s going on and who the square demon is. The gnomes saw Billeah and were pretty upset about it. They said we were fools and that I was an abomination. I’ll go and see if I can find one and question him more.”

“How long we going to do this?” Stan said with a sigh. “This is all quite nostalgic.”

“As long as it takes.” Dipper said, slamming Journal 3 closed. “We’re the only ones on the front lines protecting our world. We establish our base, survey the threats, and learn what we can about them… just like you taught me.”

“We’re going to need a bigger house.” Stan said, cracking open a beer and held it out to Dipper.

Dipper sighed, grabbed the can and took three massive swings. His eyes widened and he coughed beer out his nose. Stan laughed, patting him on his back.

“That tastes like ripe gym socks! Why? Why do you drink this crap?” Dipper gagged.

“Some drink to remember, others to forget.” Stan said, finishing the can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> I hope you like the first story arc of my reboot. I appreciate you suffering with the emotional rollercoaster, and I will love to answer any questions you have so far, (no spoilers!).  
> I plan on breaking the story up in arcs: Reboot, Invictus, and Emersus. This way it gives me a final end goal to further the plots and break up the time between arcs that are mundane activities we don’t really need to read about.  
> One of the things I wanted to be careful with during this first arc is the shipping. Everyone is a big ship fan, (and a very guilty pleasure of mine). But, when I’m writing, I kept remembering they are twelve years old. There are plenty of hormones racing around, but nothing is going to happen beyond what any relationship with a group of 12 year olds will be having. (I don’t care if Wendy is dreaming of Dipper, she’s not going to slam him against a wall and give him a tonsil check. It will NEVER happen.)
> 
> That being said, shippers, have patience. I promise you, your quest will be complete in later chapters.  
> And now to answer a few questions about Billeah.  
> Q: What’s up with the name? Is it real?  
> A: Yes, it’s a real name. It’s from Hebrew, and is not used often. Bill is an old soul, and so it’s not so strange he’d pick out a name for himself that’s unique and fits him.  
> Q: Why is he a girl?  
> A: I pondered this before making the decision. Bill’s attitude and love of chaos would be more open for someone whose predisposition is ruled by emotions. I’m all for a good Bill/Dip story, but for the plot, a girl was the most logical conclusion.  
> Q: What’s up with Bill? Why is he buddy buddy with Mabel and then acting crazy and withdrawn?  
> A: Imagine if you could only think one thing at a time, or, if you can only do one thing at a time. If to talk, you had to type each keystroke with one finger and do nothing else. Bill is in essence a stroke victim. He knows he’s omniscient, he knows he knows things, but until Dipper makes a deal, he’s unable to access them. It’s like misplacing your keys and knowing you know where they are, but can’t find them.  
> Q: Will Billeah ever use her powers?  
> A: Oh look! A dancing lobster!  
> Q: Aspring Armstrong, you're an awesome author! Where can I read some of your original works?  
> A: If you’ve enjoyed my writing, check out my Bio page! I’ve printed an honest to god real live book that I know you’ll all love! It's called Rozen Chronicles: Legacy of the Djinn - The Onyx Ring. It's about a paranormal investigator who finds a genie! He helps his friend try and find the rest of his clan who are trapped in various objects throughout history! You can find Rozen Chronicles wherever Books and Ebooks are sold! 
> 
> I've kept the comment begging for the last chapter. I thrive on criticism and would love to hear your thoughts, concerns, complaints and kudos! If you have any questions that I do not explain in later portions of the books or drop a plot thread, point it out and I'll answer!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
